Shades of Red
by FLESHPorygon
Summary: Following Red's journey; We learn of Red's pressure, his flaws and his perfections and how he deals with certain situations... Most importantly, his relationship with Blue. EVENTUAL RED/BLUE. GAME BASED, NOT ANIME OR MANGA.
1. Rosewood

"_Blue...!"_

_He continued to walk away._

"_Blue, wait up!"_

_He still walked away._

_And when he turned around?_

_He was different._

* * *

Red shot awake, his eyes blinking in the flickering light from his TV.

What was he doing last night? Oh, a game controller. He must have fallen asleep playing the NES again. He dropped the control and forced himself to move towards the television, turning it off manually before climbing into bed. The soft quilt embraced him like a hug from his mother.

_What about Blue's mother...?_

Red shrugged it off, he knew not to think too deeply into his friend's personal life, especially such a touchy subject as that...

Red just settled into sleep, like his mother told him to, dreaming and thrashing away at the past he shared with Blue.

He woke up to his mom's shouting. Red jumped upright in bed, his hat swiveling round as he lacked the common sense to take the stupid cap off to begin with; after all, it was a birthday present from Blue.

After scrambling out of bed with little delay time, changing into his common white shirt with a zip-up red vest top and some jeans, he ran downstairs to greet his mother whole-heartedly who had her eyes on the ground floor television set, with her breakfast – which smelt delicious to the boy – beside her on the table.

"I see you finally woke up, young man..."

Red chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck where the dark brown-black strands of hair were attached. His only response was his mother's common sigh, as she motioned towards a plate on the counter.

Red grabbed the plate, and seated himself across from the dark-haired woman, and ate quietly, focusing on the TV.

"Oh yes... Professor Oak, next door, was asking for you."

Red looked up at his mother.

"Really?" – "Don't chew with your mouth full, young man!"

Red smiled faintly, so his mom couldn't see, and chewed his mouthful before shoveling another portion of cereal on his spoon.

"So...?"

His mom returned back to reality from her daze and turned her head towards her son.

"Oh, yeah, he did... something about obtaining your first Pokémon."

Red almost choked on his cereal.

"S-Seriously?"

His mother nodded, laughing faintly. She always thought her son's enthusiasm was a charm, and the thought of him going away for so long was heart-breaking; especially when her husband had gone missing a long time ago.

"Mom... do you... I mean, do you want me to leave?"

She stared at Red, thinking intently before shaking her head.

"No. No, I don't Red, but this is your life and you can't spend it in Pallet Town forever... You deserve a Pokémon to travel the world."

Standing up, she pulled out Red's chair and wrapped her up in her arms, cuddling her son and taking in his warmth.

She'd miss him.

* * *

Red, hat on forwards, walked swiftly towards the lab, his shoes not exactly fit for running in any sort of environment with a lack of friction and holes in the bottom of his sneakers.

He pushed open the door and shouted a friendly hello only to lock eyes with an unsuspecting brunette.

"What...? Oh, it's only you..."

His tone was blunt, and Red's mood dampened a little.

"Look, my gramps isn't around so how about you go do something useful?"

Red shuffled a bit, and meekly nodded trudging out of the lab and sighing.

He kicked a small rock, huffing in short breaths as he headed towards the entrance of Route 1.

'_Where is that Professor Oak?'_

He took a small step towards the jade green blades of grass, all swaying like how that Jynx dances on the opening of one of his favourite television shoes.

"Hey! Wait! Don't go out there!"

Red jumped in surprise, spinning round to see a panting old man with greying hair and a lab coat over his red shirt. He stopped abruptly, clutching his kneecaps as he took deep breaths.

"I-It's... unsafe... Wild Pokémon... live in tall grass; you need a Pokémon for your own... protection..."

Red raised an eyebrow and helped the elderly man upright, and smiled.

"Hi, Professor...?"

Professor Oak stared at Red momentarily, grabbed the boy's wrist and guided him back to the lab, almost like he was inspired by something in the boy.

"I know! Come with me, my boy!"

Red followed willingly, it's not like he had much choice to begin with.

Red stood side by side, with an irritated Blue who ran his slender fingers through his spiky, chocolate-coloured hair as they both listened to the researcher's explanation for their been here.

"There's three Pokémon here, choose one, Red!"

Blue narrowed his amber eyes at his grandfather. Red gulped slightly at the fear of making Blue angry.

"Hey, Gramps! No fair! What about me?"

His anger was flared when Samuel Oak told his grandson to be patient; Red could see it in his reddening face.

The dark-haired boy made his way to the table and scanned each pokéballs carefully and accidentally released out the grass-type, Bulbasaur, which stared at him with curiosity.

"I guess, I'll take this little buddy."

Professor Oak nodded, eyes closed in thought.

"Ah yes, Bulbasaur, it's quite easy to raise and very energetic. Good choice, Red, my boy."

Blue grumbled, mocking his grandfather's voice under his breath as he stormed towards the table, checking between the two final Pokémon, and picked up the fire type, Charmander.

Red went to leave the lab after giving his thanks, but was interrupted by an arrogant sounding voice.

"Hey, Red... Let's test our Pokémon, come on, I'll take you on!"

Red grinned; he was keen to test his new friend's strength against the new-found rival in Blue. Red accepted the challenge.

* * *

"Go, Charmander!"

"I choose you, Bulbasaur!"

The lab echoed with cries from the two offending Pokémon, causing lab assistants to gather nearby. Samuel sighed, shaking his head as he explained some basic points of battling to the two boys who blatantly ignored his gestures.

Red studied up on Pokémon in the past month, ever since he heard he was of age to obtain one, and attempted to remember in his scattered brain what moves he could use. Blue laughed at his facial expression, like the jerk he was.

"U-um... Bulbasaur, use... use... Use growl!"

The Bulbasaur growled, it terrified the small fire lizard to an extent of it backing off a few steps, but Blue retaliated with commanding his Pokémon to scratch at the bulb of the grass type.

Red hissed slightly as he saw his partner shudder.

"Use Tackle, Bulbasaur!"

The Bulbasaur head butted into the stomach of the Charmander, knocking it over dealing heavy damage.

"That's good, now again, tackle it!"

The Bulbasaur backed off slightly, and then charged into it, bashing its side into the weakened Charmander. It stumbled again and this time, couldn't get back up. Red won his first ever battle.

Red cheered, picking up and spinning the exhausted Bulbasaur; he stopped when seeing the annoyed look on Blue's face.

"I can't believe I lost... did I choose the wrong Pokémon?"

* * *

"Red! Gramps! Smell ya' later!"

Red watched as Blue ran out, and determined to understand his old friend, followed him.

"Blue, Blue, wait up!"

Blue stopped momentarily outside Route 1, engaging in what now was an awkward silence.

"Well?"

Red managed to control the impulsive urge to jump in surprise, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I h-hope we're still friends, I mean, you've been distant lately and the whole battle thing, well you seemed to have taken it the wrong way so I..."

Red was cut off by a chorus of laughter.

"You and I aren't friends, Red. You're a rival, that's all you are to me now. Our friendship is over."

With that, Blue left Red to stare after him in shock and heartache.

'...'

'...'

'_How could Blue say that...?'_

* * *

That was my first chapter, Rosewood, and each chapter will be a shade of Red so any suggestions. I also answer questions about the story and I will be following the game including the part about Blue's Raticate on the S.S. Anne and I will most likely manipulate the story to how I want it. I'll be trying to get the story similar except with differences.  
So review, subscribe, whatever - I just appreciate a bit of feedback.

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS HERE, THESE ALL BELONG TO NINTENDO AND THE CREATOR OF POKÉMON. THEY ARE ALSO NOT TO BE MIXED UP WITH GREEN AND RED FROM POKÉMON ADVENTURES AND NOT TO BE MISTAKEN FOR ASH OR GARY. THANK YOU.**


	2. Brick Red

_Pokémon are friends._

_They aren't tools._

_They are just like humans._

_Just like me... _

_Like mom..._

_Like Blue._

_They can feel sadness too._

* * *

Red looked down at the Bulbasaur that trotted alongside him, and sighed at the bandages and plasters he used on it; He'd ran out of potions, even the one that nice man on the lower half of Route 1 had given him all because his new pal was too rash to think straight.

The seed Pokémon ran head first into any situation.

'_Like Blue...'_

Red mentally slapped himself. He was trying to focus on his aspiration, his life-long dream!

'_OUR life-long dream...'_

He shrugged it off again, and saw a few wild Rattatas in the distance, all eating berries they had stolen most likely as upon inspection, they had the talon marks of a Pidgey or Spearow.

Well, his Pokémon did need training...

"Bulbasaur, go!"

While he trained his Pokémon until it was exhausted to the point of collapsing, he picked up the squirming grass-type and made his way into Viridian City in hopes of clearing his head at the nearest Pokémon Center. After all, it was almost dinner time.

When the two companions settled down for lunch after a quick nap in the Center, Red was slowly gaining the trust of his new Pokémon, which was allowing him to feed it by hand despite it been able to feed itself. It was a rash little fellow, but Red loved its company all the same.

"Hey pal, now we've finished lunch, we could check out the Pokémart for more potions since we used them all back there?"

The Bulbasaur continued munching his final scrap of food, and made a sort of scoff sound before jumping on the low levelled chair and started waddling towards the exit on its own accord.

Red laughed faintly, feeling a little shown up, and returned the borrowed bowls to Nurse Joy before following his partner to the door in which they felt a high breeze cool their bodies down.

"It's beautiful..." whispered Red, staring out towards the sky, lost in thought until a vine wrapped round his arm and pulled him towards a metallic building with a blue roof.

"O-oh, yeah! – the mart...!"

The Bulbasaur grinned slightly, or that's what Red could make out from its facial expression. Red just grinned back in hopes of making a connection; the vine loosened, and the tension between the two eased up.

When the two entered the Pokémart, the cashier looked up from his daydream and beckoned them over.

"You, boy!"

Red pointed at himself, and the middle-aged man nodded eagerly. The dark-haired boy found himself stepping closer to the counter.

"Hey, you came from Pallet Town right?"

Red barely got a word in edge-wise before been interrupted from his sentence.

"You know the Professor right? Well, his order came in and my delivery boy isn't on duty today so do ya' mind giving it to him?" he stated rudely, pushing the packet into the hands of Red.

"Uh... um... Well..."

"Thanks, and say hi to Prof. Oak for me, will ya'?"

Red just sighed and nodded, forcing the large box into his bag leaving little room – he'd just have to come back later for potions when he had more room.

Red entered the lab by sunset, it looked like he'd be staying at home another night.

When he walked up to the elder, he felt exhausted, and almost fell asleep throughout his explanation of his parcel. Not that Red cared.

Until Blue barged into the lab, grumpy as ever.

'_He never used to be like this.'_

Red frowned, causing Blue to stare at him strangely and cough in order to hide the eye contact they shared seconds before he spoke.

"Gramps!" causing the Professor to jump slightly, and turn his attention away from the custom pokéballs. "I almost forgot, so what is it that you called me for?"

The professor stood puzzled momentarily.

"Oh, right! I have a request for you two."

Red felt a glare, like millions of tiny needles, stabbing into his skin.

All Red heard from the next few minutes was something about an encyclopaedia of Pokémon named a Pokénex or something, Pokédex...? That's what it was, he thought to himself when examining the rectangular, thin, book-shaped gadget.

"You need these too!"

'_Is he seriously still talking?'_

Red groaned a little under his breath and took the pokéballs gratefully from the old man's clutches before looking up to hear Blue speaking.

"All right Gramps leave it all to me..."

'_All to... him?'_

He turned to face Blue, opening his mouth but was quickly silenced before he even began his sentence.

"Red, I hate to say it." _Yeah, right. What's with the smug grin then? _"But you won't be necessary for this."

Red clenched his fist. Blue was been unreasonably arrogant!

"I know! I'll borrow a town map from sis, and hey, I'll tell her not to lend you one. You have your own family to provide for you after all."

Blue walked off, more like storming off, but nonetheless he made Red furious. How could he just say that?

'_He doesn't have parents, moron.'_

Red's fist unclenched, loosening its grip on anger and faded back into reality.  
He sighed, shaking his head and tilted his hat at the Professor, before leaving to return to Viridian City – maybe this time; he'll finally get through to the forest!

He stopped quickly to visit Daisy, Blue's sister, and in return for the kind visit and listening to her short rant about her grandfather's laziness, she handed him her town map; '_Score.'_ thought Red who headed out towards Viridian City once again.

Red and his Pokémon went onto Route 24, to train themselves for Viridian City, and even caught themselves a new team member; A Mankey whom separated itself from the group at best. Red had tried reaching out to the fighting type but it just lashed out, causing the young boy to be covered in scratches and bruises. At least, it obeyed his commands... well, most of them.

After an hour or so of non-stop training, he was left exploring the rest of Route 24 with his Bulbasaur at full health and his Mankey at half health. The Mankey had been scratching at his face the entire time and Red was pulsating with agony as he attempted to read his map – he wasn't exactly sure how to read them.

Stumbling over the tiled pavement that looked like racing orange-yellow cars to Red at the fast paced speed he was walking at, he felt dizzy and confused. He looked it.

'_I don't do directions...!'_

Red groaned and complained to himself, mainly in his head, before realizing he was falling backwards onto the pavement with a thud.

"Ow... watch it, loser!"

Dark brown eyes met hazel brown eyes.

The hazel ones weren't happy, to say the least.

Red scrambled to his feet, and attempted to apologize, but as usual, was interrupted and deprived his right to speak.

"Red... you heading towards the Pokémon League? Forget it. You don't have any badges, right? Well, you need them to get through."

Red just shrugged, he already knew that anyway.

"So... have your Pokémon got any stronger?"

Without warning, Red was thrown into a battle. A bird Pokémon known as Pidgey was set free by a red beam of light then it immediately began to glide through the air around them. Red panicked and sent out his Bulbasaur to deal with the flying bird.

"Vine whip, B-Bulbasaur!"

The vines wrapped round a wing of the bird, slowly tugging it down despite the struggle.

The bird type reacted by tossing sand into the poor Bulbasaur's face, so it'd let go. The blue-green critter shook away the dirt best it could before firing seeds on command, latching small vines on to the Pidgey's feet and lower body, sapping life out of it.

"Pidgey!" was the only thing heard in the empty valley.

The bird landed, in a stumble, as vines bound its wings and body before tackling it head on with its large head.

The Pidgey got up but after trotting around aimlessly, it fell unconscious and was returned to its resting place in its pokéball.

Red picked up the seed Pokémon and spun it round in victory, returning it just as quickly before grinning at Blue, as if to challenge him even further. Blue responded quickly, sending out his Charmander to face off with the newly trained Mankey.

The Mankey just sat down on the pavement, scratching at the ground barely.

"Is that your new team member?" scoffed Blue. "It's pathetic. It's just weak."

The Mankey's eyes narrowed in anger and stood up, stomping it's large feet on the ground to emphasise toughness. It ran in at the fire lizard, and kicked it backwards at the knees causing it to stumble and recklessly scratch at the Mankey.

The fighting-type hissed, clutching its right cheek before scratching its lower stomach as a comeback.

"Mankey, Mankey stop – I didn't tell you to do that!"

The Pokémon ignored Red, and slashed and scarred the Charmander to unconsciousness. Blue growled and returned his Pokémon as Red clutched the Mankey in an attempt to calm it down.

The Mankey was panting heavily, its health low and anger subsiding slowly but surely. Red sighed with relief and returned it to its pokéball before looking up from his crouched position at Blue.

Blue just looked away, placing his hands inside his purple trousers.

"..."

"Blue...?"

"I heard the Pokémon League is crawling with tough trainers. I need to figure a way past them, and so I think you should quit dawdling if you are ever to surpass me."

With that, Blue left once again, leaving only a confused Red who felt somewhat betrayed.

'_Did I... hurt him?'_

* * *

Red was talking to the professor over the PC video call, explaining that his Mankey was getting out of hand.

"Maybe you could send him over to me? I'll look after him."

"Would you do that, Professor?"

The professor laughed, nodding eagerly.

"Of course, you're doing me a big favour after all."

"Gee, thanks... I'll send it over right away."

Red turned off the video call, after saying good-bye and placed the pokéball into a machine attached to the PC who was made by a person apparently living in Cerulean City; the name on the machine's copied label was scribbled out and faded so it was hard to decipher who made the BOX apparatus.

Red typed a quick command into the computer, and the Pokéball was sent up a shoot and left for Professor Oak to deal with.

"Bye buddy..."

Red healed up his Bulbasaur before heading towards Viridian Forest, ignoring the gym which an old man told him was empty.

Red stumbled, his bag weighing him down as he carried a large TV given to him for free by an elderly man. The boy didn't understand the purpose of this gift, but it was against his good nature to turn it down.

'_Maybe it'll be nice to watch when I'm camping?'_

* * *

Red sighed unknowingly, and forced himself to press onwards through the gate entrance to Viridian, he was stocked up and ready to go.

When Red entered Viridian Forest, he was hoping to find rare Pokémon amongst the trees and in the long blades of grass.

_**Bugs...**_

Red only found bugs, bugs and more bugs!

He sighed, slumping against a tree as his Bulbasaur rummaged through the grasses.

"Bulba... Bulbasaur!"

A vine lashes out at Red to catch his attention, and Red's eyes shot up in a scowl. The scowl dropped into amazement at an electric mouse Pokémon. Red, ultimately fascinated, gave chase with his starter running amongst the grasses wasting Pokéballs and potions to catch it. It was eventually his, much to the Pikachu's dismay that its game ended so quickly.

The new recruitment, Pikachu, was making it a breeze for Red to get through the forest. The sparks produced enough light to get around the forest late in the evening and afternoon without been in any real danger and it was the best way to set fire to barks of dry wood to provide a fire for the camping trio of Red and his two Pokémon.

After clearing the area of the forest, just two sleeping trainers from the exit gate, the group called it a night, and the two Pokémon slept against Red as Red twitched and mumbled throughout his nightmare-filled dreams.

_Them taunting dreams._

_Blue..._

_Blue...!_

_I... Blue, I...!_

Snapping awake from the dream, Red looked round paranoid slightly. It was light and buzzing with activity of battles and the noise of wild Pokémon.

'_It's morning...? I guess, we should go then...'_

Red woke his Pokémon gently, and fed them a few berries as he snapped on a candy bar shipped all the way from the Jhoto region.

"Hey... I wonder, do you think we could ever go to Jhoto?" the boy asked his Pokémon. They just looked at one another and his Pikachu shrugged, jumping upwards onto Red's shoulder then his head, sitting itself comfortably on his hat.

Red exited Viridian Forest, counting his money he won from battles in the bug-infested hellhole to find himself in a small grassy route with an inaccessible cave due to a large, thick tree in his way. Red shrugged it off, and headed into the rural, grey town of Pewter City to heal up his team which were tired from the journey.

"We hope to see you again!"

Red smiled at the nurse behind the counter, put off by the fact she looked almost identical to the one in Viridian.

"Creepy..."

The Pikachu perched on his head let off a tone of what would be laughter in response. They made their way outside and looked round.

"Where now then, Pikachu?"

Red's attention was caught by a big, fancy-looking building with a pillared entrance. It had a sign outside stating it was 'Pewter Museum of Science'.

"Hey, that looks cool... let's go in there!"

After spending half an hour staring at meteorites and a strange stone called the Moon Stone and paying a ridiculous fee of 50 Poke just to look at rocks, Red sighed.

"Maybe we should just leav-?"

He saw a blur of brown-orange hair leave a large building, and go onto another route.

'_Was that...?'_

Red ran after the figure, but was rudely stopped by another child.

"You're a trainer, right?"

Red nodded, irritation showing on his face despite the kid's ignorance.

"Brock's looking for new challengers, he's the City gym leader! Here, follow me!"

The young boy tugged on the trainer's wrist and started guiding him towards the building Red saw previously.

"If you have the right stuff, try take on Brock!" the boy said, as if to challenge Red.

Red took that challenge, and called out to the boy.

"I will take on Brock, and I'll bring him down!"

With that, Red entered the gym and took down the gym trainers in his way with ease. He was going to win that Boulder Badge.

Red stepped towards Brock, the gym leader of Pewter City and rock-type user.

"So, you're here, I'm Brock. I'm Pewter's gym leader."

"I'm Red... Trainer from Pallet Town."

"I see, well my rock-hard willpower is evident even in my Pokémon. My Pokémon are all rock-hard, and have true-grit determination. That's right – my Pokémon are all the rock type!"

"Yeah, well. I challenge you to a battle!"

Brock laughed, it was almost like he found the challenge funny.

"Fuhaha! You're going to challenge me knowing that you'll lose? That's the trainer's honour that compels you to challenge me."

Red just raised an eyebrow, somewhat confused and nodded, only to agree with Brock so this conversation would be over much quicker.

"Fine, then! Show me your best!"

The tanned, brunette man sent out a bulky rock-type, a Geodude, to face off against the rash and ill-tempered Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, use vine whip!"

The seed Pokémon wrapped the several vines around the slow rock-type and span it round like a morning star weapon before letting go. A cloud of dust appeared on impact when the Pokémon hit the wall and as it faded out; it was easy to tell that the Geodude was in defeat.

Brock clapped, and returned the Pokémon to its pokéball.

"Well done... but let's see how you face off against my Onix!"

The gym leader sent out the long, stone snake into battle.

"Now, Onix, use bind!"

Onix was surprisingly fast, and sped towards the small Bulbasaur before binding it with its tail tightly, suffocating the poor critter.

"Bulbasaur, use vine whip again, tangle it up!"

Bulbasaur struggled but managed to allow vines to slip through the cracks of the stone snake and tangled the long grass whips around the body of the Pokémon before squeezing tighter and tighter before it breaks into small rocks, defeating it instantly.

Brock stared in wonder, shocked at how easily he was defeated.

"...I... I took you for granted, and so I lost."

Red appeared to be smirking for once.

"As a proof of your victory, I confer on you this... the official Pokémon League Boulder Badge."

Red turned round; to leave before a big hand pulled him back by the shoulder.

"Wait! Take this with you!"

Brock pushed a TM capsule, containing Rock Tomb, into his arms and grinned giving him a thumbs up.

"You should head towards Mt. Moon, and be careful – the Police have reasons to believe criminals are hanging out there but we can't take care of them in a cave like that..."

Red nodded, and ran off to heal his team before heading to the next route.

On the way to the route, a man in glasses and a dirty lab coat waved at Red.

Red was confused, and went towards him.

"Do I kno-" – "Oh, Red! I'm glad I caught up to you. I'm Professor Oak's aide and I've been asked by your mother to deliver these to you" The aide passed Red a parcel with a note attached before leaving Red with a friendly good-bye.

Red looked at the letter, reading it out loud to himself.

'_**Dear Red,**_

_**Here is a pair of running shoes for my beloved challenger. Remember, I'll always cheer for you! Don't ever give up!**_

_**From Mom.'**_

Red smiled happily to himself before leaning against a mountain edge, replacing the scatty old shoes with running sneakers. Red then ran onto Route 3 and began his journey towards the next city, Cerulean City with his new friends and his new brick red sneakers. He ran towards the trainers, to bring them down and bring himself to victory.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, ETC, ETC.**

Brick Red is the chapter name suggestion from Koten123, thank you!


	3. Terra Cotta Red

_A smart man makes a mistake, learns from it, and never makes that mistake again. But a wise man finds a smart man and learns from him how to avoid the mistake altogether._

* * *

Red clapped his hands against each other, with a big smile on his face. He stared out at the trainers he tossed onto a large pile, metaphorically.

A young girl returned her Pokémon with a huff and passed over a wad of cash.

"Thanks miss!"

Red placed the green paper into his wallet, which was almost fit to burst causing an eruption of laughter.

"Can you believe how much we've got?" – His Pikachu responded with a chorus of sound, which matched his tone of laughter. Red took that as a good sign.

The dark-haired boy made his way to Pokécenter positioned outside the mountainous caves, healed himself up and stared up at a middle-aged balding man.

"Hey, laddie... I just got a deal of a lifetime for you... I'll let you have a secret Pokémon – Magikarp – for just 500 quid. We have a deal?"

Red raised an eyebrow. He'd never heard of a Magikarp but this old man was sort of freaking him out.

"No... I'm um, good, thanks."

"No? You say no? I'm only doing this as a favour to you!" he exclaimed and sighed, shaking his head.

Red shrugged, and started leaving only to enter Mt. Moon.

Exploring Mt. Moon was an experience for Red.

"Wow, this is so cool!" beamed Red, as he directed his Pikachu around and challenging the stray trainers to win money.

Red checked his Pokédex to look over his Pikachu's stats.

"Nearly level 20... That's good!"

His Bulbasaur grumbled at him, still level fifteen and annoyed due to the lack of training.

"I'm sorry, Bulbasaur! It's just, I need you to stay full health so we can take on the gym leader, and I heard she was a water-type trainer!"

The Bulbasaur nodded and walked on, with Red following on to inspect the rest of the cave.

Red scrambled down another set of ladder steps, wondering where they lead to.

* * *

Miscalculating a step, the boy tripped and fell back, rubbing his head as he scrambled for his hat in the faint light.

"Hey, who the hell are you?"

A man, with dark hair cloaked in black trousers, a black hat, and a black shirt tucked into a belt with a giant red 'R' on the front of it stormed up to the young trainer who panicked, mainly out of shock, as he grabbed his hat and scrambled to his feet.

"W-Who are you?" Red questioned more confused, to why a grown-man would dress so ridiculously, than scare.

"We, Team Rocket, are Pokémon gangsters! We strike fear with our strength, so fight me kid then gimme all your belongings!"

"Pikachu, go! Use thundershock!" was the first order, but as the Pikachu attempted to shock the small hedgehog ground type, the Sandshrew shrugged it off.

'Damn, I forgot about ground's immunity...'

Red thought carefully, and grinned at the Pikachu, snapping his finger towards it and formulated a plan without words.

The Pikachu ran towards the Sandshrew, then in a circle that created a cloud of dirt before charging at the small ground type with vicious speed, knocking it out cold after darting at it from all directions.

After the criminal's Pokémon was returned to its pokéball, he jumped for joy after his Pokédex bleeped to alert the trainer his Pikachu had reached the target level of 20.

"Time for a real battle now, go Bulbasaur!" Red yelled with anticipation, returning his Pikachu and replacing him with his grass type.

The Bulbasaur approached the purple-white rat creature, and flashed its vines. The Rattata hissed slightly, its huge teeth on show.

"Quick Attack, Rattata!" – "Bulbasaur, use Sleep Powder!"

The fast paced move hit first, knocking Bulbasaur backwards but the powder spouting from its bulb hit the rat Pokémon all the same, putting it into a deep slumber.

"Drat, you stupid rat!"

"Yes, now Bulbasaur, use vine whip!"

The Rocket grunt, sent out a Zubat in exchange, as it flew above the rat and picked it up – swinging it round in its mouth like a mace.

"That's cruel, what the Oak is with you?"

The grunt just laughed ordering the Zubat to use astonish, scaring the Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, calm down and use tackle!"

The Zubat shook itself off only to be greeted with another tackle to its stomach, knocking out both itself and the Rattata.

The grunt stared and growled slightly, before cursing the trainer crudely.

The trainer led his Pokémon away, climbing the ladder but when he turned to congratulate his partner in battle, the Pokémon was glowing brightly and its body morphed – scaring Red a little.

"Bulba-!

His small Bulbasaur, was replaced with a grown grass-type, his once closed bud opening into a ready-to-bloom pink flower.

Red was concerned about the grunts; he'd spotted three so far and even heard from other trainers about their activity within the cave. Red decided he'd get out of the cave quickly, real quick while managing to explore every crook and cranny.

* * *

He came across lots of rare objects, such as Everstones and Star Pieces – even a new TM, which would fill his wallet a little for when he went against the Gym Leader of Cerulean City.

Red continuously swept up the trainers, putting them back into the position of Loser, as his talent grew and grew like the expanding space.

'Blue... how are you doing, I wonder'

Red tackled down another grunt, blocking the way to the near exit but before he could leave, he needed answers.

"What are you doing, what on Earth is Team Rocket?"

The grunt laughed, it was blood-curdling with insanity, and made Red shiver a little in fear.

"We, Team Rocket, are a criminal organisation that takes useless trainer's Pokémon to put them to better use, so we can further our boss' plan."

"Your boss?"

"Indeed, little boy – but you don't need to worry about him!"

Before Red could get anymore answers, the grunt escaped, rushing past the trainer with the speed of the cowardly. No shocker there, he thought. He next ran into one final trainer, demanding a battle after he misunderstood that Red wasn't trying to take any of the fossils.

"Humph, fine... but just choose one fossil!"

Red didn't even want one, but he wasn't going to cross this nutter, especially with a bag that heavy – it'd knock him out instantly!

He traced the patterns on them both, from his observation skills he realized the one known as a Dome Fossil resembled a shell from something that seemed like a hardy bug whilst the Helix Fossil resembled a snail's shell.

"No being greedy!"

Red shrugged, and placed the Dome Fossil in his bag, not really bothered by it as he watched the nerd snatch the Helix Fossil.

"Then, this fossil is mine!"

They shook hands, the nerd obviously glaring at Red's yellow bag pack in hopes of maybe snatching the second fossil; Red just bolted out the cave as soon as the nerd let him out of his tight grip.

Red stumbled out onto Route 4, he'd just passed two arguing men who mastered the martial arts but in the separate departments of kicking and punching. It was worthwhile settling them down, as his Pikachu learnt some new moves before heading out from the grass into Cerulean.

* * *

Healing his team, thanking the nurse he rushed out with his two Pokémon – Ivysaur, at level 20 and his Pikachu, at level 21 – to defeat the Gym Leader, known as Misty. He studied carefully her strategies such as healing, confusing and full-on offensive attacks. He entered, his voice echoing.

"Misty, I challenge you!"

In the distance, a blur of orange-brown hair could be seen swaying slightly as a girly laugh could be heard through the gym which was also a public swimming bath. The gym trainers also laughed, ridiculing the trainer once again; Red frowned, and stroked his Pikachu stepping forward only to pause staring at the grey-stone statue that stood tall on either side of him like guards preventing entrance.

_Winning Trainers: _

_Blue._

He gulped, Blue was here?

No, he'd have moved on.

What if he hadn't?

"_Focus on your goal, Red!"_

_Our goal... His goal._

"_No, my goal now – he has his own dreams now, he's on his own journey, we aren't kids anymore!"_

Red wrestled with his conscious as he allowed his Pikachu to electrocute and rid him of the trouble of ordering the little yellow mouse into battle.

He snapped out of it when Misty clicked her fingers in front of her, frowning.

"So, what is your approach when you catch and train Pokémon?"

"Well..."

Cut off, _again_.

"Well, my policy is an all-out offensive with water-type Pokémon!"

She sent out her Staryu and it span like a Frisbee – hitting the Pikachu straight in the face knocking him back.

"Pikachu?" – The electric mouse shook it off, angry about the little bruise on his face – "You okay? Okay, use thundershock!"

The Pikachu ran towards the Staryu as it span towards the small mouse, and jumped onto it, gripping tightly as it electrocuted the centre of the Staryu. "Mega Kick!" the Pikachu jumped, kicking the centre again into the floor causing a small crater upon the heavy impact with a 'crash'.

Misty returned her Pokémon, kissed the second pokéball and released her Starmie. "Go, Starmie, use Water Pulse!"

It weakened the electric mouse badly, making it stumble and confused. Red ran over and grabbed it before it fell into the water of the pool and sent out his Ivysaur.

"Go, Ivysaur – use sleep powder!"

The bud-flower Pokémon was hit with multiple attacks of flying stars before been able to produce the little particles which carried on the air eventually reached the Starmie, and put it to sleep.

"Now, vine whip!"

Ivysaur slammed its two whips into the purple star Pokémon's pink-red jewel causing it to crack, waking up the Starmie only for it to be greeted with another vine wrapping round its top spike and released it straight into the back wall as Misty dodged.

"Oops... sorry."

Misty scoffed, returning her Pokémon.

"Here, you can have the Cascade Badge to show you beat me – take this too."

Misty handed, nicely, a TM of Water Pulse and Red smiled, thanking her abruptly before heading out before the night ended towards a place known as the Golden Bridge.

* * *

Red walked slowly towards the famous bridge until stopped by a familiar face causing Red's to flush a faint pink all the way from his toes to the tips of his ears.

"Yo, Red!" Blue yelled, blocking Red's way to the bridge as he ran fingers through his brown-orange hair. Red subconsciously fiddled with his own brown-black hair under his hat.

"You're still struggling along back here?"

His cocky, arrogant laugh made Red shiver.

"I'm doing great! I caught a bunch of strong and smart Pokémon."

Red just nodded meekly.

"Here, let me show you."

Blue smirked, his eyes catching contact with Red's as he sends out his Pidgeotto, its feather mane short and yet elegantly beautiful.

"Pidgeotto... Use gust." He clicked his fingers, and the bird Pokémon flapped it's wings faster and faster, creating a small tornado of wind sending it towards the electric mouse that jumped from Red's head.

The Pikachu was caught in the tornado, been sliced and cut at.

"Pikachu! Get to the centre of it, and use Thundershock!"

Pikachu struggled, and squirmed its way into the centre before electrocuting the tornado, and made it into a tornado of pure electric energy, spinning it anti-clockwise towards the bird knocking it out with a critical hit to its chest.

Blue grinded his teeth, chewing on his cheek but sending out his newly caught Rattata, which was instantly knocked out with a heavy Mega Kick attack.

Blue repeated his irritated sounds, and sent out his level eighteen starter that remained unevolved.

"Charmander, ember!"

The flames licked at Pikachu's feet and lower body scorching the poor mouse.

"Pikachu! Use mega punch!"

The Pikachu yelped, and bounded its way out of the orange-yellow flames, and sent its small curled fist into the stomach of the Charmander then pushed up, kicking it with a Mega Kick in the face knocking out the fire lizard.

Red returned his tired partner and sent out his Ivysaur to fight off against Blue's Abra.

It was an easy win, with the move vine whip yet Red couldn't celebrate his victory against Blue.

_Not against Blue._

"Blue, I..."

"Take it easy!" he snapped, tears welling in his eyes. "You won already..."

He rubbed his eyes aggressively, turning away as he did before struggling to gain his cocky attitude again.

"Hey... guess what? I'm further ahead of you anyway, I met Bill, this famous pokémaniac showed me these rare Pokémon and added more to my pages so yeah – you should thank him, since he's the inventor of the PC system and we both know you've used it."

Blue pushed past him violently, and stopped turning back and grabbing Red's wrist pulling him forward as Red turned with him, in a faulty almost-synchronized motion.

"Here..."

Their faces so close to one another.

Red's breathing increased.

Blue's breathing slowed.

Red felt his cheeks heat up even though he could see Blue's eyes harden, and stare back cold.

Red's heart pounded against his chest, making him feel wheezy.

Blue just remained calm and cold.

Cold, cold Blue like the waters of Cerulean.

"I feel sorry for you..."

Red's eyes lit up.

"I mean it; you're always plodding behind me..."

Red's heart sunk.

_Stupid competitive Blue._

"So here's a little gift, seen as you're a little chatty gossip."

Pushing into his hand, Blue had given him a Fame Checker.

"I don't give a hoot about others, so it suits you better than me... All right, this time I'm off."

'_Don't leave.'_

"Smell ya' later!"

'_Not again...'_

'_Don't leave me alone, Blue.'_

Red stared after him, clutching the small device in his hands as he watched his rival leave his line of sight.

That was when he knew how he felt about his rival, all the confusing times, all of the angry times, the sad times and the happy times.

The heartbeat, the breathing, the redness that covered his body from head to toe, the dizziness in the presence of Blue.

"_Blue... I love you..."_

* * *

"_Please... love me too...?"_

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, ALL GOES TO NINTENDO.

I want to thank people who are actually reading this pile of trash, and someone commented on how people normally start at Mt. Silver, and yes they normally do, but I like to build into the relationship. I probably wont do Shades of Blue but I'll be doing Blue's hatred and envy towards Red in 'I hate everything' which'll involve Blue, Silver, Wally, Most likely Barry if I can think of anything that like, makes him somewhat sad, and Bianca.

If anyone has any questions, or suggestions - please tell me and the next chapter will be Auburn!


	4. Auburn

This is a disclaimer to all characters, including the Pokémon signature moves and plot unless something is added in this fan fiction by me.

Red: You sound rather official...

Don't you have some beating up to do?

Red: Yeah, okay then, good point. *drags a tied up Ash Ketchum up with Blue tailing behind him with a camera*

* * *

_Words_ in Italic will be 'The Voice' which you will learn about later.

_Words in Italic and in '...' _are Red's thoughts from now on.

Words in normal font are obviously speech text if in "..." and normal text.

All Pokémon moves and Pokémon specifically will be capitalized at the first letter, as will locations.

* * *

Red sighed and picked up his Pikachu, and despite the fairly low health of him, he sent him and his fellow Ivysaur into battle with the trainers of the Nugget Bridge.

After defeating the regretful trainers, who deny their regrets, on the bridge he came across the man at the end who greeted him happily. Red felt anything but.

Red let the man blab continuously as he sprayed his Pikachu with a healing potion, until he held out his hand on the weird-man's behalf to receive a golden rock, known as a nugget.

'_This is going in the trash, and by the trash I mean the PokeMart's storehouse.'_

"You just earned a fabulous prize; by the way..."

The mysterious man's friendly smile curled into a devious smirk.

"How would you like to join Team Rocket?"

Red's eyes shot up to make eye contact.

His body slowly reacted, forcing him to stand up straight to look the man dead in the eyes.

"Team Rocket...?"

Red meant for it to come across as something else. To come across as disgust. It came across as question.

"We're a group of professional criminals specializing in Pokémon!"

The man's smirk grew as he pulled off the shirt with dark grace and enigma.

_Blue is the only enigma._

'_Yes, I know that.'_

"Want to join?" asked the grunt, his smirk burning into the back of Red's mind.

_Blue isn't a criminal._

'_I know that too.'_

_So why think about joining?_

'_To go undercover?'_

_To escape._

_To hide._

'_Liar!'_

_Prove it, don't join._

The grunt, stripped off the side-buttoned trousers and revealed to be wearing his jet-black outfit with the faded red, almost Auburn, from the sunlight it must have received daily while not under that dreadful auburn and teal shirt.

"Come on, join us!"

Red shook his head quickly, pulling his hat over his eyes.

The grunt got frustrated.

"I'm telling you to join!"

The grunt grabbed him by the collar of his sleeveless jacket, causing the back of the jacket and his shirt to cut into his neck a little too hard for Red's liking. Red managed to filter the pain by thinking of anything else, and shook his head again.

The grunt pushed him back a little, as he let go.

"...Okay, you just need some convincing! – How about an offer you can't refuse?"

Red frowned, signalling for his Pikachu to go up front when the grunt reached for his Pokéball.

"Join us or you die!"

The grunt released, in a long red beam, a snake Pokémon common round these parts known as Ekans. It hissed violently, causing his Pikachu's fur to stick up on end, sparks flying from the rodent's cheeks.

"Pikachu, Thundershock!" – "Ekans, use Wrap!"

The Ekans darted forward, and wrapped around the small electric mouse, squeezing tighter and tighter. The Pikachu let out a small amount of volts throughout the Ekans body, causing it to make a laughing noise before squeezing tighter round the weak Pikachu's body.

The Ekans jolted slightly after a few seconds, sparks flying off its own body, and the snake found it suddenly difficult to move. Red grinned; he gained an upper hand in the battle.

"Wriggle out, Pikachu and use Mega Kick!"

Ekans couldn't move to tighten its grip on the mouse and so it watched in burning hatred as it escaped the Wrap, and launched its foot towards the jaw of the Ekans, banging it backwards using Mega Kick and forcing it into the ground. The large impact made it faint, much to the grunt's dismay.

"Damn you, I still have one more Pokémon left!"

The grunt sent out a Zubat, and Red raised an eyebrow, lifted his hand up to the Grunt's line of sight, and walked past him snapping his fingers as the Grunt's eyes caught his own red-brown ones.

The Pikachu summoned electricity from the pouches in its cheeks and fried the Zubat into unconsciousness. The grunt gaped, confused to how he lost so easily.

Red's emotionless face turned to look over his shoulder at the grunt, which made his expression change to that of shock.

He never expected to see a Team Rocket, a criminal no less that had threatened his life, to cradle the Zubat before returning it.

"...with your ability, you'd have made a top leader in Team Rocket."

The grunt glared at Red, his head jerking with tears slowly streaming down his fair-skinned face.

"Think of the opportunity! D-Don't let this chance go to waste...!"

Red stared, in amazement.

"Why?"

The grunt returned the Zubat, wiped his eyes and sat beside the hedge he once waited.

"You know what, never mind... just leave. Team Rocket doesn't want heroes like you on our side. You'll just betray us."

Red stared intently and went forward towards the other trainers, mumbling an apology to the emotional wreckage, his own age that was many of his new-found enemies.

* * *

Red stumbled through the long grass, frowning with his new friend on his head, a Caterpie.

It wiggled its tail with happiness, as it jumped off Red's head and defeated an enemy with a repeated routine of Tackle attack, before evolving into a Metapod.

Red picked up his newly evolved Caterpie and sighed, cradling its wounds as he sprayed it with a potion.

"You'll take a while to evolve into a Butterfree..."

After healing his Pokémon up with potions, he challenged wild Pokémon and trainers to a battle in hope that with the help of his Ivysaur, and Pikachu that his newly gained member would become a powerhouse to the team, eventually.

In one fight, Red's Metapod struggled against a trainer's Geodude.

"Come on, Metapod, you can do it – use Harden!"

The Metapod shed its skin and strengthened its new shell using the defensive move, then continuously tackled the now sleeping Geodude, thanks to Ivysaur.

It used Tackle again and this time, it caused quite the critical impact which forced the Geodude from its slumber which then slammed the Metapod into the air, levitating slightly, the rock-type then smashed the cocoon down towards the Earth.

"Metapod!"

Red ran forward, catching the Metapod.

"M-Metapod, are you okay? I'm sorry, please be okay...!"

The Metapod started to glow, unbeknownst to the trembling trainer, until he felt that familiar warmth and the body it was holding began to morph.

His Metapod became a Butterfree!

Red let go off his Butterfree and grinned, before pointing at the Geodude.

"Attack it, Butterfree."

The Butterfree nodded, flapping his wings with grace as it gracefully glided – almost floating – towards the Geodude before the butterfly's eyes glowed a pure white over its bright red eyes, and the Geodude was pulled apart and tossed around with a new move.

Red checked his Pokédex.

"Confusion..." he mumbled as he looked up to see the Geodude in small bits of rock on the floor.

"You did great, Butterfree!" he exclaimed, petting the newly evolved Pokémon as he collected his money reward and headed through the hoards of trainers towards the house of Bill in the distance.

* * *

At the end of the cape, decorated with dancing pink flowers and swaying green grass, were a small house with a leaf green roof, and a tear blue door with an iron doorway. Red looked at the door, his smile returning to his face as he knocked on the door – his Pikachu ran onto his head and settled itself there putting on its most welcoming, friendly smile as Red had instructed claiming it was polite.

When nobody answered, Red knocked again and then heard a weird noise coming from inside the house followed by a 'crash' sound. The trainer jumped and attempted to open the door, which he stumbled through as he panicked.

"Mr. Bill? Bill, sir? Are you okay?"

He blinked, and found a small pink Clefairy staring at him, covered in paper.

"A Clefairy... is it Bills?"

Red picked it up from behind, causing it to kick off and squirm.

"H-Hey! Calm down, little guy! I just wanted to know if you knew where Bill was!"

The Clefairy stared at him, and shuffled round in Red's hands.

"I'm not a Pokémon! I'm Bill, the true-blue Pokémaniac!"

"Uh... 'kay... When did Pokémon talk?" Red mumbled to himself, looking rather sceptical.

"Hey! What's with that sceptical look? I'm not joshing ya', pal!"

Red just raised an eyebrow, and jerked his head back as his Pikachu snickered at this-so-called Pokémaniac.

"Okay, look 'ere pal, I screwed up an experiment and so I got combined with a Pokémon!" Bill sighed then looked up, his eyes sparkling with hope.

"Hey, how about you reverse it? Help me out, eh?"

Red shrugged, placing him down.

"Sure, I guess..."

"Okay, just stand by the PC and wait until I'm in the teleporter, okay?"

Red headed towards the computer as instructed, and waited until Bill got to the teleporter.

Bill called out to him, about pressing a Reverse button on the Cell Separation System or something like that, so Red did and in a flashy few seconds, what Red presumed to be the real Bill popped out of the other teleporter pod.

Bill came over to Red as he brushed imaginary dirt of his violet sweater and neatened up his brunette hair.

"Yeehah~! Thanks bud, I owe you one!"

"Well, okay..."

"So, why did ya' come here? Oh, of course, it was to look at my rare Pokémon collection!"

Red just shrugged, and let Bill run him through images of his three Pokémon known as the three 'Eeveelutions' as he liked to call them, but their real names were Flareon, Jolteon and Vaporeon.

"Well, I should lea-" – "Wait, I got to thank you... Hmm, oh have this!"

Bill fished out a little plastic card in a cardboard wallet-like pouch and passed it to Red, who gratefully accepted the gift, and inspected it.

"It's a ticket to Vermillion City's S.S. Anne, I don't do fancy dos so how about you go instead? Go, go and have a good time!"

Red shrugged, went back to the city and stocked up before heading through Route 6.

* * *

Red headed out towards the route but just as he tried to leave, he noticed a Police officer arguing with another one.

Red sneaked towards them, and towards the house they were guarding but found nothing of interest in their argument, and went to leave until one of them mentioned a thief from Team Rocket.

'_Team Rocket...!'_

Red waited until the guards were at the heat of their argument before running in to find a destroyed house filled with Pokémon and human footprints and dirt. Inside was a man who looked mortified, and hugging a younger girl – presumably, his daughter – who was crying.

"A-Are you two okay?"

"Yes... but our house has been destroyed and a grunt ran off with my TM, Dig."

"I'll get it back for you, and avenge the destruction of your house!"

"Um, sonny, isn't that a little dangerous?"

"I'm a Pokémon Trainer, and one day, I'll be the Champion! Danger is necessary for the experience!"

Red gave the old hiker a thumbs-up, and ran after the grunt he could see giggling to himself outside through the window.

Red grabbed the grunt from behind, a completely new one this time, and glared at him.

"Pikachu, get ready to zap this loser!"

His Pikachu flared electricity from its cheeks, the grunt glared back.

"Hey, get lost, this isn't your yard!"

"It's not yours either!"

"Huh? Oh, me? Well I'm an innocent bystander..."

Red growled slightly, getting annoyed by the obvious lie.

"What, you don't believe me then? Okay, I'll have to get rid of you the hard way!"

The Machop that was sent out and Red's Pikachu fought relentlessly, clashing feet and fingers, their strength mutual. One swift kick knocked the Machop out and it was switched out for a Drowzee.

Pikachu stumbled, a little dizzy.

"Pika, pal...?"

The Pikachu flopped forward, unconscious.

"Pikachu!"

Red returned his Pikachu, mumbling words of apology and shame before sending out his Ivysaur.

"Go, use Razor Leaf!"

The razor-sharp boomerang leaves sliced at the Drowzee, and flopped beside him. The Drowzee lifted the leaves back into their original position using Confusion and sent them back, slicing up Ivysaur.

"Use vine whip!"

Ivysaur slashed at the Drowzee with its vines, and using it as a distraction, tackled into the Drowzee's stomach knocking it unconscious.

"Stop, fine I give up!"

Red smiled innocently, at the Grunt who was on his knees in defeat.

"Good, now give me back the TM you stole."

"Okay... here, return the TM..."

Just as Red was inspecting it for any damage, and was about to thank the grunt for his co-operation, he had ran off in fear of his boss' rage.

"Huh... better return this."

When Red went to return it, he was given it to keep as a reward, much to his joy.

"To Vermillion City, you lot!"

* * *

Red set off down Route 6, as he tried passing through Saffron only to find out it was closed off.

Red was sat on the boardwalk, with a fishing rod; he got from a fishing guru which, in his eyes, was just a really weird old man.

He caught nothing, but a flopping Magikarp which was pathetic and rather useless but he kept it in his team anyway, and decided before boarding the ship which was going to be there for another hour or so, that he'd go to the nearest route to train the Magikarp a little, with the help of his Ivysaur.

Half an hour later, Red healed up his team before paying his ticket in to the Sailor so he could board the busy and noisy S.S. Anne.

Red battled amongst the challengers, the restless and the weary. He chatted, made friends and even received berries from the grateful chefs in the kitchen for the visit.

He waved goodbye to another friend he made on the ship, and decided to head to the Captain, where he was told he could obtain his first HM, Cut.

Then, unfortunately for Red, Blue came down the stairs in his usual attire but on the ship, he seemed more elegant, more beautiful.

'_More perfect.'_

Once Blue got to the bottom, and let go of the banister, and smirked running his fingers through the fine hair making Red want to be his fingers right at that moment. Red flushed pink when Blue caught him staring.

"Bonjour, Red~"

His voice suited the accent, and if Red had to compare him to a true French person, he'd say Blue was better off speaking French than a real Frenchman.

"Imagine seeing you here, were you really invited?" – a small scoff could be heard under Blue's all-too-welcoming tone of voice – "So, how is your Pokédex coming along? Mine's doing great, in fact, let me show you!"

Blue sent out his trusted Pidgeotto, and smirked.

Red sent out his electric mouse friend, and flushed brighter, trying to hide his face with his hair and hat.

"Sand-attack, Pidgeotto!"

The elegant yet ferocious bird gathered and kicked dirt at the Pikachu which was already charging electricity but caused the small rodent to flail at the temporary blindness.

"Pikachu, just focus, and blink!"

The Pikachu focused, and blinked rapidly before regaining its sight again and firing an impressive Thunderbolt at the flying-type, making it faint instantly.

Blue stared at his Pidgeotto's pokéball as he returned it, frowning.

Blue sent out his Charmeleon this time instead, and Red grinned.

"Hey, Blue... I've got the perfect Pokémon for your starter to fight – meet my Gyarados!"

Charmeleon looked up at Gyarados, and flinched in fear at its intimidating stare, before shaking it off and stood in a stance ready to fight. Red's Gyarados was quicker, and violently blasted the poor fire-type with a Water Pulse, confusing it a little.

Blue cursed under his breath, knowing he was losing this battle.

The Gyarados took a slash, from a Scratch Attack, causing it to roar in pain and bite onto the Charmeleon's arm until it gave in, and passed out.

Red and Blue retreated to their third Pokémon, Ivysaur and Kadabra.

"Kadabra, use Confusion!"

Blue's Kadabra telekinetically brought Ivysaur forward and past Kadabra's head, but luckily for Ivysaur, Kadabra got a whiff of its Sleep Powder and slipped into a deep slumber. Ivysaur used its vines to avoid maximum damage and then used them to hit the sleeping target hard and pull it forward, thrashing it repeatedly into walls.

When the PSI Pokémon awakened, its eyes flashed, and Ivysaur's vines retracted forcing Ivysaur to let go and confusing it as it couldn't force them out of its flower and under the leaves.

"Disable, Red, it's very useful to stop your opponent."

"Damn... Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf then Tackle!"

Blue just laughed, at the idea of using a normal-type move against a Physic type.

"Avoid those leaves, Kadabra!"

The Kadabra focused on avoiding and dodging each leaf, only to be greeted with a tackle, knocking both their heads together and knocking out the Physic-type Pokémon.

Blue replaced his Kadabra with his Raticate; Red followed this act by sending out his Butterfree.

His Butterfree wasn't as fast, but managed to sneak in a Sleep Powder attack, putting the Raticate to sleep followed by a barrage of Confusion attacks. When the battle was over, Blue looked mortified as his Pokémon was unconscious though Red was too busy praising his Pokémon to notice how mangled and in pain Blue's Raticate truly was.

Blue cradled his Raticate out of Red's sight, and bit his lip suppressing tears that swelled up in the corner of his eyes.

* * *

"Humph."

This caught Red's attention.

"At least, you're raising your Pokémon properly..."

Red nodded, taking it as a faint compliment.

"You too, Blue, I mean your Pokémon are really str-"

"Smell ya' later!"

Blue shouted, his voice cracked a little, worrying Red.

'_Should I chase after him...? I worry'_

_So you do have feelings for him?_

'_I guess...'_

_Well, what's more important? Your future or your feelings?_

'_Mom always said to follow my hear-'_

_Heart this, heart that – your future is at stake because of the boy, you need to understand you aren't friends anymore, you're rivals!_

'_Blue...'_

Red sighed, giving into the peer pressure of the small voice inside his head and slowly jogged up the stairs trying to put on a bright smile that was only dulled by his sinking emotions.

Red came across a groaning old man, heaving over a bucket.

Approaching him, he heard the old man muttering to himself.

"I feel hideous... Urrp! Bloody seasickness..."

Red went and massaged his back, in hopes of easing his seasickness.

The Captain stopped hurling after a few rubs, wiped his mouth and breathed heavily before standing upright with a faint smile on his face.

"Whew! Thank you, laddie! I'm feeling much better now!"

"Happy to help, Captain."

"Hey, as a thanks, how about I give you a spare of my Cut HM?"

"Please! I've been searching for that everywhere!"

"Well, laddie, search no more – here, all yours!"

Red gratefully took it, expressed his thanks and left the S.S. Anne after a quick healing of his team. He waved as the boat left the port and eventually dropped his hand to his sides and smiled faintly.

"Time to take down the third gym..."

And Red intended to do that.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: As above.

The voice will be a constant part of the story, and you'll soon learn what or who it is. I enjoy reviews, and any suggestions are welcome!


	5. Carmine

I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OWN ADDED DIALOGUE, ETC.

I know this one took awhile, but I'm having my exams and I've been lacking motivation for this fandom but I'll continue it the best I can. I will actually be doing a study on the character, Tad Spencer from the game Bully: Scholarship Edition. Also, sorry that this one is short but like I said, I am busy and I'll do my best.

ALSO THE INNER GUIDE/SECOND PERSONA OF RED HAS BEEN REVEALED!

* * *

Red grumbled, confused by the switch-trap, having done one already and repeatedly having switched the first gate of electricity off but only for it to turn back on.

Checking the bins carefully, Red's eyes narrowed at a small switch hidden by the trash. Hand dug in. Flick the switch. Look up. The second gate turned off, and a grin spread across his face.

Red walked through the gates. He defeated the elderly gentleman, who bowed in defeat after their swift battle. Approached the ex-taskmaster and took out a pokéball.

The blonde sergeant laughed as he looked up, his face filled with humor and disbelief.

"Hey, kid! What do you think you're doing here?"

"To fight you, isn't that what we trainers normally do?"

Lt. Surge frowned.

"You won't live long enough in combat! Not with your puny power!"

Red stared, clenching his pokéball tighter.

"I tell you, kid, electric Pokémon saved me during the war! They zapped my enemies in paralysis! The same as they'll do to you!"

Pokéballs flew out. Red beams shot out Pokémon.

Ivysaur versus Voltorb.

Red's Ivysaur spurted out Sleep Powder, its grey specks floating the air but missing the target as the Voltorb used Screech to blow them in another direction. Ivysaur shuddered, but with Red's encouragement, and tried again – the Sleep Powder hitting the Voltorb this time.

"Use Razor Leaf, Ivysaur!" Red shouted, grinning as they hit dead on and knocked the Voltorb out in one hit.

A Pikachu was sent out to replace Lt. Surge's Voltorb.

"Pikachu, use Shockwave!"

A wave of shocking electricity hit the grass-type Pokémon and caused him to stumble back. Red took out a Super Potion, to heal the low health of his Ivysaur and ordered a Razor Leaf, knocking out the Pikachu as they cut at its body.

"Ivysaur, switch out" – "Raichu, let's show them a real shocking show!"

Red's Pikachu came face to face with a large, orange Raichu which towered the small yellow mouse.

"Pikachu, use Mega Punch!" – "Raichu, Thunder Wave!"

As Pikachu's fist came in contact, upper cutting the Raichu in the jaw, it emits a mild wave of electricity, paralysing the electric rodent. Pikachu sent out a more powerful electric attack, Thunderbolt, shocking the Raichu into paralysis also.

Both hunched, and staggering at a slower than slow pace, Red and Lt. Surge healed their Pokémon before continuing the battle.

Red sprayed Pikachu with a paralysis heal before mumbling his command.

Lt. Surge bellowed – "Raichu, Double Team!" – At the top of his voice.

Pikachu closed its eyes and waited before snapping its eyes open, and struck the fake illusions of the Raichu with heavy Thunderbolts while using that as a distraction, panicking the electric orange Pokémon and used Mega Kick, knocking the Raichu out.

Pikachu jumped back, and was absorbed back into its pokéball.

Lt. Surge admitted defeated a lot more graciously than Brock did, but still seemed annoyed.

"Now that's a shocker..." His face lightened up, chuckling. "You're the real deal, kid! Fine, then, you can take the Thunderbadge!"

* * *

Pikachu ran ahead into the streets, shocking the ground with Shock Wave, a new move learnt with Lt. Surge's Raichu.

Red grinned as he picked up the rodent.

"Come on, stop that now..."

A voice yelled in the distance.

"Hey, Red, yoo-hoo!"

Another one of the Professor's aides.

Red headed towards him, with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Hey, what does the Professor want now?

The aide jumped a little, and returned the smile faintly.

"Oh hello, Red, how are you doing?"

Red showed him the third badge; "Not bad, got the Thunderbadge so pretty well."

"Well, I thought I'd let you know that on Route 2, another aide has a package for you."

"Oh? Sweet, thanks, I'll go there now!"

The Aide adjusted his glasses and nodded, smiling still.

Red gave him a quick one-armed hug, and ran to the Pokémon Center to heal up his team before heading out to Diglett Cave for a shortcut back to Pewter City, or even better, Route 2.

Scrambling out the cave covered in dirt and dust, Red came across another gate point on Route 2, and inside the Aide that was waiting for him.

"Hey, sir! It's me, Red!"

"Ah, Red, hello... you remember me right?"

Red stared the man up and down, honestly he thought they all looked rather similar – middle aged nerds, not that he was one to criticize – and nodded with a fake, yet reassuring grin.

"I'm glad, well Professor Oak entrusted me HM05 to give to you, it's the move Flash, it lights up even the darkest of caves... At least, I think it does."

"Tell the Professor I said thanks, okay? I need to head to Pewter City to heal up the team!"

* * *

Red ran out through the shortcut of Route 2, and restored his friend's health before noticing the museum again. Observing more closely, he saw a tree that could easily be cut down so that he could see in the back room, Red grinned – after all, there was nothing wrong with been nosey, it killed the Meowth, not Red. – And sneaked towards it, cutting the tree and staring in through the door window.

After staring in, attempting to listen, Red was caught and a scientist rushed over with a expression of pure annoyance.

"Oi boy, what do you think you're doing here?"

"S-Sorry, I just thought I'd um... I'm sorry!"

The scientist noted the bag, and the pokéballs.

"Are you... are you a trainer?"

"Yes...?"

The museum researcher grabbed Red's wrist and dragged him in, closing the door and bringing him towards a large amber rock that deep inside, embedded, was a skeleton of sorts. A fossil.

"I have a favour to ask you, kid."

"Uh, okay, but you promise not to like ban me from here or any form of punishment..."

"Yeah sure, whatever, I just want you to go and get this Amber examined at a Pokémon lab somewhere – this amber I believe, contains genetic material of a prehistoric Pokémon! Imagine if it could be resurrected! – you can even keep the Pokémon that is becomes if what I say is true!"

Red shrugged and took it, with both hands as it was rather heavy, and placed it in his bag amongst the other bits and bats.

Next stop, Celadon City.

* * *

Red entered Route 9 and his jaw almost dropped at the amount of trainers, until he could reach the dark, dreary Rock Tunnel to Celadon. He sent out all four of his Pokémon; Pikachu, Ivysaur, Butterfree and Gyarados to clear his path.

Stepping out of the Pokémon Center located in front of Rock Tunnel's entrance, Red stood proud with a new team-member – a female Fearow, he trained as a Spearow on Route 9 – and headed in to fight the wild critters and demanding trainers of the winding dark maze.

Tired, and his Pokémon pumped up to their best, he wandered aimlessly into Lavender Town – a complete ghost town – and stumbled into a Pokémon Center, tired and exhausted so deciding it would be wise to grab some food from the Center's cafeteria and then some rest, he released his Pokémon out of the red-white storage balls and let them run round and stretch while he grabbed them all some bowls of chow.

* * *

By the time they finished their food and Red had got all his Pokémon to sleep, he had taken a shower and stepped out of it dripping wet down his fair-coloured skin.

Padding his way, leaving wet foot prints along the en suite bathroom, he paused momentarily in front of a mirror noting a difference in the mirror. His normally dark, flat hair was a soft chocolate brown with drooping spikes in the back, and his eyes were also brown instead of the burgundy red colour. His body was the same build, and same skin tone but it was perfect and free of scars and bruises. One scar in particular was missing; the one on his right side that slash to the bone of his hip caused by a battle incident with a trainer's Beedrill, which slashed all down his side as he shielded his Pikachu from harm of an upcoming Fury Attack at the beginning of his journey.

'_How does it feel to look at you, in pure perfection?'_

'You aren't me.'

'_You wish you were, you saw Blue flirt with them brunettes after all... and he complimented other girls with brown eyes because of their resemblance to his sweet tooth's favourite; Chocolate.'_

'Yeah, well, I'm not you Fire.'

'_Yes, Red... but you wish you were – you wish you were Fire Red... a combination of us both, correct?'_

Red bit his lip nervously, knowing it was the truth. His inner guide was an image he made up, conjured of all the things he thought Blue wanted.

'_It's okay Red... it's okay... don't cry, I'll guide you through your journey, I'll help you with your decisions... I'll mould you into what Blue wants you to be.'_

Red collapsed to his knees, head buried in his hands and he muffled his cries and he felt his heart tear.

"I'll never be what Blue wants... That's why you're here."

* * *

Poor Red, so yes "Fire" is the persona of Red. It was a hard choice between Mewtwo, Ghost (Lavender Town ghost) or Fire (Fire Red hero) but Mewtwo wouldn't have made sense until Cerulean and the Ghost not until now... so Fire was my choice. I hope you enjoy, and please review!


	6. Rose

I don't own the game, or anything in it, etc, etc, etc.

Let's get to the good stuff; I'm glad people enjoyed the idea of Fire been Red's persona – Quite the unexpected, I hope! Anyway, this time is the Chapter Rose or number six and we'll be following him into Celadon City where he's obtain a new team member, to be his sixth buddy and his fourth gym badge! Any new surprises unfold? Let's see!

* * *

With nothing else but a dark creaking tower that almost hovered above Red, he decided to leave Lavender Town to explore his way towards Celadon City, the home of the Rainbow Badge and beautiful green scenery to boot.

Strolling along Route 8, battling the odd trainer who would kindly greet him, and even catching a few Pokémon just to add to the Pokédex pages as they weren't of much importance or use, unfortunately, to his battling team so instead, sent them to Professor Oak so they could play around in his back yard for temporarily "boxed" Pokémon.

Red waved goodbye to an elderly man, known as Stan, as he defeated him in battle and headed to the Underground Tunnel that connected Celadon to Lavender town.

His heart raced, in anticipation and he could feel Red laugh faintly in his mind – not even his presence troubled him as he was on a roll – pedalling his bike as fast as his small feet would allow him.

He remembered how he got the bike; He was exploring Vermillion round the time he was training for his second badge and ran into a man, a short one, wearing a suit and large glasses that covered his face that bumped into him and knocked over his Pikachu.

The man became overly excited about seeing the Pikachu, chattered endlessly with Red before coaxing him into a nicely decorative building that was known as the Pokémon Fan Club much to his dismay because he was then bombarded by fans, and people begging to see his team.

It was about an hour before he could leave but as a thanks, the fan club leader – the old man who brought him into the noisy hellhole – gave him a ticket for a free bike in Cerulean, and so he raced there to obtain it to end his aching feet's misery.

Bursting out of the Underground Tunnel exit, Red successfully scared the local Pidgeys and Spearows and the few Meowths that was startled by the loud noise.

* * *

Red entered Celadon with pride and joy only to be greeted with confusion as littered around the city like trash, were Team Rocket grunts that suspiciously paced around the small city. Red frowned, and entered the Pokémon Center for a moment.

Before deciding to investigate this stressing mystery, Red decided to calm himself down – by taking a nosy around Celadon City's famous shopping mall. He came out with a three evolution stones, curious to their effect and stocking up on the usual – except now it was Super Potions and Great Balls.

The boy's tummy rumbled as he and his Pokémon laughed, which made them all stop.

"Maybe we should go find some kind of restaurant? How does that sound?"

The trainer took this as a good sign, as cheers erupted from all his Pokémon in happy cries. They set off to a café a woman directed them to, implying they must have good food.

Sitting at the bar, a man was groaning and grumbling on a near table, so Red been curious asked the man if anything was up but was greeted with a shiny metal box pushed in his face.

"Take it! I'm flat-out broke and everyone here knows it... Take the Coin Case kid, I don't need it... I always thought I'd win my money back too."

Red shrugged, took it after comforting the man and lending him a little cash, then finished his food.

"Let's try the slots then..."

* * *

Heading over to the Celadon Game Arcade, Red lost himself in vacationed bliss deciding he needed to have some fun more often and remember he was just a kid.

The guy behind the counter's jaw dropped when a heavy coin case filled with sparkling gold arcade tokens, Red was beaming on the other side.

"U-uh, what would you like sir...?"

Red looked over, he could buy some TMs or maybe a...

"Pokémon! I want that one, please!"

Pointing out a caged pink and blue Pokémon that looked rather cubist. It was rare, and known as a Porygon that was artificially made according to the Pokédex. Red gazed at it in wonder but sighed.

"I think Professor Oak might want to see this."

So Red took it to the Pokémon Center and sent it to the Professor, to study and look after.

* * *

After that, Red wandered the area and stumbled into an Apartment block known as 'Celadon Mansion' so he investigated it thoroughly and at the very top, a nice man handed him a new member of his team known as an Eevee. It was a cute, normal type Pokémon that Bill had told him about and Red laughed as it sat on his head, its tail whipping Pikachu in the face constantly much to the Pikachu's irritation.

Red just laughed out of pure joy, surrounded by his Pokémon and soon he found himself by Celadon Gym next to a perverted man, whom was staring into the gym muttering about pretty girls.

Red shrugged, and took down all the Gym Trainers, with the goal in mind to take down Erika and obtain the Rainbow Badge.

"Hello, lovely weather isn't it...? It's so pleasant."

Red smiled, Erika was a pretty lady.

"Yes, it is... but I came not to discuss the weather with you, Miss Erika."

"Oh, dear... I must have dozed off a little there. Welcome."

"Thank you very much."

"I am Erika of Celadon City Gym, I am a student of the art of flower arranging, and reigning gym leader over grass-types – I didn't realize you wanted to challenge me... so be it, but I shall not lose."

"I'm afraid you'll have to!"

Eevee jumped from behind Red's back, startling Erika's first Pokémon; Victreebel shuffled back slightly and lashed its whip-like tail at the small fox-like Pokémon. Eevee growled and its attack came quick and swift, in the form of a Quick Attack knocking the Victreebel back but the Victreebel's tail wrapped round the normal-type and coughed up purple particles, poisoning him before tossing the Eevee aside.

"Eevee!" Red stumbled for an antidote but instead, dropped a Fire Stone beside the shuddering Pokémon which stared at it, and its mouth seemed to smile before it picked it up and dug underground without orders.

Red healed what came up from the next hole with an antidote, a fire-flickering fox known as a Flareon – Eevee had evolved from the Fire Stone!

"Wow... Go Eevee! I mean, Flareon! Use, um... Use Flamethrower!"

The Victreebel was scorched beyond belief, and scarcely breathing until Erika returned it.

"Well done, Red... but can your little fire breather beat this one?"

A Tangela entered the beautiful indoor garden arena, only to be greeted underneath with another Dig attack from Flareon, followed up quickly by a Flamethrower before it had a chance to attack.

As a result of burning the second Pokémon Erika had, she only had her ace in the hole left and Flareon was poisoned once again in the second battle. Red thought carefully, before returning his newly evolved comrade and sent out his Fearow – the only female of the group – who sat on a nearby tree branch, showing off her wings.

A grass –type, Vileplume, stared up and clenched itself before without warning, Erika barked out an order.

"Acid, Vileplume!"

"Dodge it, Fearow!"

The bird-type soared down off the tree but as it flew ahead and past the Vileplume, out of the flower came a burst of violet purple acid burnt the skin and feathers of his flying-type friend.

"Damn, recover using Aerial Ace!"

Fearow, still in pain, glided in a U-Turn and sliced sharply at the Grass-Type with an Aerial Ace attack, grabbing into its petal's with her sharp talons.

"Vileplume, stun it with Stun Spore!"

Orange-yellow dusty particles now spurted out of the flower centre, stunning the wings of the Fearow as it glided towards a crash, the bird's grip on the flower Pokémon was slipping.

"Use Peck, don't let it go!"

The Fearow pecked continuously at the grass-type before crashing with Erika's Vileplume into the ground, causing dust to fly everywhere.

Fearow, paralyzed still, spread her wings weakly and flew towards Red and was absorbed by the red beam into her pokéball; When the dust cleared, Vileplume was there, knocked out. Erika returned her defeated partner and looked towards Red with a gentle smile, accepting her defeat graciously.

"I concede defeat; I confer the Rainbow Badge to you, Red." – "Thank you, Miss Erika..."

"Oh, Red, take this with you too – I could sense you had a grass-type in your team and this will be handy – it's Giga Drain."

Red took the TM, slowly walked out before teaching it to his Ivysaur.

* * *

Black cap, black uniform, bright red 'R' embodied onto his shirt. He dashed past, like a Rapidash, and caught Red's attention automatically.

'_Team Rocket!'_

_Oh, so you give chase then?_

'_Well, they're criminals and that is reason enough to chase him down!'_

_You've grown mature..._

Red stopped giving chase as he entered the automatic doors of the arcade. He peered round to see the grunt near a poster. Approaching, he startled the grunt with little effort.

"W-What are you...? Stay away from this poster!"

"Poster? Why?"

"Go away now, or else!"

Red sent out his Ivysaur after a Raticate launched towards his face, fangs angrily bared but not anger towards Red but towards the pain and abuse it felt from its trainer. Red's Ivysaur tangled its vines around the brown rat's body and squeezed tightly as two more emerged from the bulb and whipped it but this only proved more aggravation on the Raticate's part.

It struggled but Red took the opportunity to shout a command, trying not to concentrate on the Scary Face the normal type was making at them both.

Ivysaur took his time draining energy out of the Raticate until it hit unconsciousness, in which he dropped it gently to the floor using Giga Drain, and then as soon as it was returned and a lowly Zubat was sent out, it knocked it out cold instantly with a Vine Whip attack.

"I better go run and tell the Boss!" yelped the Grunt as he ran off into a hidden passageway.

Red stared at the poster, and fumbled around before noticing a button and pressing it instantly; it revealed a stairway down to a basement.

The boy looked round and explored the place, confused by the maze which was the Team Rocket Hideout. Encountering and alarming many of the grunts turned out to be a bad idea.

"You broke into Team Rocket's operation?"

'_I didn't break into anything!'_

"Who are you? How did you get here?"

'_I... I don't know anymore...'_

"Boss says you can see ghosts with the Silph Scope..."

'_Do ghosts even exist?'_

"Why did you come here?"

'_I... It felt like the right thing to do...'_

Red battled his way through grunts, and when turning round to pick up an item nearby that may prove useful a bright light engulfed his Ivysaur. A sharp pain went through Red's neck as he spun round swiftly to encounter the final evolutionary form of Bulbasaur... His Ivysaur was a Venusaur.

"Wow... You're a Venusaur now!"

He praised and petted the head of his fully grown companion, and returned him to his pokéball before continuing to take down grunts in hopes of getting to the bottom of this Rocket mystery.

* * *

Red turned his attention back to the grunt he just defeated.

"Now, how do I get to your boss?"

"O-Okay, I'll talk, I'll talk; you have to take the elevator... but you need a card key to get it working..."

Red nodded, thanked him for the information and left to wipe out all the other grunts on the floors.

"Intruder alert!"

'_You intrude on the peace of Pokémon and humans alike!'_

"We got word you were coming from upstairs!"

'_Doesn't make no difference though, does it?'_

Red approached another grunt, he looked anxious and paranoid.

"You, do you have the way to get the elevator's working?"

The grunt jumped, obviously startled.

"The elevator isn't working? Who has the lift key? It isn't me, oh no, not me, definitely mistaken but it's okay – your journey and trouble-making must end here!"

"Don't think so."

Red released his Venusaur again, and almost instantly, it sliced scars into the Koffing's body but poison from a Sludge bomb etched into Red's Pokémon, causing him to grit his teeth.

"Use Giga Drain!"

Venusaur lashed out his whips, and eventually latched onto the floating gas chamber, draining it all of its energy, causing it to faint.

Red's Pikachu nudged Red with its tail before launching forth into the air above the now released Zubat, then with the absorbed energy of the surrounding electrical appliances, shocked it with a rippling Shock Wave.

"No!"

Red stepped forward to the collapsed grunt, which fell backwards, and held his hand out.

The grunt scrambled upwards and ran off, before realizing he'd dropped the key but when he turned back to see Red holding it he just gave up and ran off.

Red went down to the second floor again, and took the elevator to the fourth floor.

* * *

Red stole his hat back from his Pikachu's head, which had shocked both the grunts guarding their Boss, but only a mild shock so they and their Pokémon were paralyzed.

One of them stared at Red.

"You... are going to ruin our plans again... Damn you..." he murmured, and eventually passed out from pain. Red kneeled down and put his bag underneath the grunt's head which he remembered from Mt. Moon.

Opening the door after tending to the passed out Grunt, and approached a middle-aged man with short brown hair that was receding slightly at the sides was seated on a large sofa, one arm overthrown on the back with the other resting on the top of the couch holding a Pokéball.

"So! I must say, I am impressed you got here." He said with a tone of actual surprise, as he rolled the pokéball between his large, rough fingers.

Red glared at the smug expression on the face of the Team Rocket Boss.

"What are you trying to accomplish?"

"Oh... well, I'll let you know since you've come this far. Team Rocket captures Pokémon from around the world, my boy as they're important tools to keep our criminal enterprise going..."

"Yeah well, who are you to do this?"

"I am Giovanni, Team Rocket Leader. Yourself?"

"Red of Pallet Town!"

_Take him down, Red. _

"And I'm going to stop your plan, I'm going to destroy Team Rocket and save Kanto from your schemes!"

Giovanni frowned, and stood up.

"How insolent... For that, you will feel a world of pain!"

The pokéball hit the ground, almost smashing with the brutal force it was treated and slowly, with the same angry force came out a Pokémon known as Onix. Red's Venusaur from behind him stepped forward and kept steady, wise eyes on the stone snake as the rigid body slithered around the living plant.

The Venusaur wait until it was aiming to attack, and as it charged forward, horn first, a burst of razor-sharp leaves attacked it, cutting and slicing up the face of the rock-type. A barrage on the Onix's body followed as it attempted to tackle the blue-green Pokémon but unsuccessfully in its blind rage.

The angered man's frown creased further back into his skull, his eyes burning with irritation and frustration beyond Red's true understanding of the emotions; His dream was been pushed back by a mere child and his companions – impossible, had thought Giovanni. He had thought this child would show cowardice but instead he was familiar, a lot like the son he abandoned. Giovanni chuckled, seeing his red-headed son in the eyes of Red; Brave to stand up to the elder, and yet in fear of the unknowing.

He didn't notice a Rhyhorn pop almost casually and confidently out of its holding place in the red-white ball, and seemingly threatening a small purple butterfly Pokémon. The two circled each other, dodging random attacks of pent up wind and charging rotating horns.

The Butterfree charged forward and glided past the Rhyhorn unexpectedly, coating it's tarnished, ill-treated body with a grey dust much like the hard shell of the body armour putting the Pokémon to sleep.

"Butterfree, use gust to uplift it then as it drops, finish it with Confusion!"

The Butterfree, whilst the foe still slumbered, started a fairly strong tornado of wind by batting its wings ferociously for the butterfly's small stature. The Rhyhorn was uplifted, and still asleep apart from the occasional twitch and jerk of its body.

Half way through the process, it awoke angrily and started to thrash; hitting the Butterfree with a large Stomp of its armoured foot when the Butterfree came too close. The Butterfree's tornado fell apart, as without the constant flowing current from the flapping wings, it was fading into non-existence. The Rhyhorn dropped from a decent height, injuring itself and the floor underneath it, making a miniscule crater that almost dragged Red and Giovanni down into it with the steel armoured Pokémon.

"Butterfree, Confusion quickly!"

Butterfree's eyes glowed with a fierce red-blue-purple glow that seemed almost like flickering flames, before a similar glow surrounded the struggling Rhyhorn; The Butterfree, almost consumed by power, repeatedly smashed the Rhyhorn into the surrounding walls despite Red's protests.

"Pika, Pi!" Red's Pikachu attempted to soothe the Butterfree.

"Butterfree! Butterfree! Butterfree, please stop now!"

Tears trickled down Red's face, and the Butterfree dropped the Rhyhorn turning to his trainer and looked almost apologetic in its unreadable eyes. It seated itself on top of the crying trainer's head and tried to make comforting noise to stop Red's trembling as he stared at the half-dead Rhyhorn that lay before him in the crater it made beforehand.

"Pathetic creature... but yours..."

Red's sad eyes turned angry, almost like fire.

"Butterfree..."

The butterfly perked up, beating its wings.

"_Throw it. Make sure it hits him._" Mumbled Red so only the Butterfree could hear; His eyes were fired up, full of rage and anger. Fire seemed to be in control of Red's actions, he seemed to be a Hero – he was going to protect the Pokémon of Kanto from this monster, Giovanni. Or at least, Fire was.

_You can call upon me for strength, Red._

"_You are insane..."_

_Insanity is the key to my strength, and besides, for you to create me you must be insane also._

"_That makes sense..."_

_Now, do you still have Gyarados in your arsenal?_

"_..."_

_...Well?_

"_No..."_

_Why not?_

"_Well, I gave him away to someone..."_

* * *

Back before entirely leaving Vermillion, deciding to stay there for one more night, Red bumped into Blue again much to his beating heart's shock.

His heart still raced in Blue's godly presence.

"H-Hey Blue..."

"Oh, Red..." His eyes were distant.

"So, why are you here... I thought you, um..."

"Left?"

"Ah, yeah! That!"

"Yes, well... I needed another Pokémon to add to my arsenal..."

"Well, did you find one?" Red tried to smile, but it dropped when Blue's monotone face gained a frown.

"No. I haven't, as a matter of fact."

"O-oh..." The harsh tone hit Red hard.

Blue sighed, placing his hands in his violet trouser pockets, before turning on his heel like he's been doing most his lifetime and went to leave – the green and yellow pendant flowing behind him, shimmering when it hit the light like a precious gemstone.

"Wait, Blue!"

Blue stopped, crossing his arms and looked back.

"What?"

Red shuffled slightly before running over to him and holding out a pokéball.

Blue looked surprised.

"What are you doing, imbecile?" Blue glared at the Pokéball, and then studied Red's expression, his eyes, his face, his entire being.

Red was sweating slightly, heart racing as he felt the intense gaze of Blue's hazel eyes burning into the back of his mind, trying to read his very thoughts.

"I-It's for you... I used him to fight you on the S.S. Anne, but I'm not the trainer he needs... Gyarados is b-better off with you..."

Blue frowned, enclosing his fingers over the top of the Pokéball so his fingertips skimmed the palm of Red's hand.

Red smiled, soon stretching into a grin when Blue accepted the Gyarados' pokéball and smiled back even if it was only a faint smirk. Red could swear he was even a slightest bit pink in the cheeks at the gesture.

"...Sorry, that this'll be the last time we talk on decent terms, Red."

"W-What do you mean...?"

Blue mumbled under his breath, his anger flaring again as he turned his back on his old friend, and left; his aura was almost suffocating with rage and envy.

"...Blue?"

Red didn't see Blue, or even hear from him. Not even from the Professor; Red not only lost his Pokémon, his only water Pokémon at that but had lost even his rival to the bitterness of the world.

* * *

The Butterfree captured the unconscious Rhyhorn in Confusion and upon 'Fire Red's command' threw it towards Giovanni, but a large Kangaskhan popped out of its pokéball protectively shielding not only the Pokémon's baby but Giovanni by grabbing the Rhyhorn's body and tossing it aside. Red panicked slightly, pushing Fire back into the depths of his mind and returned his Butterfree, allowing his Flareon to be released and stand against the large monster.

The Kangaskhan roared slightly, before whipping its tail towards the small fire fox only for it to be dodged, jumped over and for the Flareon to dig underneath the Kangaskhan sneakily.

The ground-type mother confused to the whereabouts bashed its large tail into the dirt only to make the small fire-type pop up and attack the ground-type, head butting it backwards. The ground-type shook it off but was greeted by a vortex of fire, known as Flamethrower.

The Kangaskhan laughed, withstanding the heat easily before breaking through the flames and launching a dangerous punch at Flareon. Flareon stumbled back and created a miniature crater, smaller than the Rhyhorn one, and Red discovered him to be out cold.

"Damn it... You did well Flareon, don't worry pal..."

Swapping Flareon out, a large bird resembling a vulture narrowed its eyes at the motherly creature before beating its marvellous brown wings, before gliding forward and attacking it repeatedly with violent pecking motions until it was scarred and scratched up – eventually, out cold.

Red panted slightly, letting out the breath he'd been holding in as he returned his Fearow; his gaze met Giovanni's enraged but impressed one, not that the man would admit it.

"What? This can't be..."

Giovanni shook his head, and returned both Pokémon to their respected pokéballs giving a slight growl at the devices before casting his eyes on an uneasy, exhausted Red.

"I see... you raise your Pokémon with the utmost care. A child like you would never understand what I hope to achieve..."

"What do you hope to achieve, Giovanni?" Red resorted, trying to get on the same level of understanding.

"I shall step aside for now, I just hope we meet again... this was an amusing source of entertainment for me. Good-bye for now, Red."

Red went to grab the man, his hand outstretched but never reaching.

"Hideout base escape defensive system, active – Smokescreen."

"Smokescreen activated."

Within a couple of minutes, the entire of the hideout was encased in smoke; as it began to clear, Red's coughing ceased to see a scope of some sorts, it had SILPH CO. painted permanently on the side in white so it would stand out against the yellow-orange colour of the scope's body. He obtained it, remembering something about Silph been in Saffron City and it been able to see ghosts or something...?

Ghosts.

"Pokémon Tower..."

* * *

Red stumbled into Pokémon Tower, ascending the first set of stairs; He wanted to try out this Silph Scope to see if it really worked and if ghosts were real – after all, he was sure Giovanni had left it intentionally for him to use.

He looked up to see Blue, he was fairly surprised and was just about to greet him with joy when he saw tears streaming his face which looked exhausted, and pale. Almost sickly green.

Blue jumped a little when Red hissed, having hurt his foot against a dent in the floor and almost tripping; "Oh hey, Red!" he tried to sound confident, and cocky but sounded rather broke. His voice cracking a little.

He wiped his tears, almost looked like they weren't there to wipe to begin with.

"So what brings you here?" a sneer. "Is your Pokémon dead?" Red heard him click his tongue, almost like a repeat in his brain as it echoed.

"Well hey, look at that, it's alive." He laughed, almost bitterly as Red's Pikachu made its presence known.

His laughter died out and he took out his pokéballs, two in each hand with the exception to a fifth still attached to his belt; "At least, I can make them faint... Let's go Red!"

Blue's Pidgeotto flapped its wings immediately, and sent a gust at Red's Pikachu knocking it backwards off of Red's shoulder.

"Pikachu, are you okay?"

The electric rodent stood on its hind legs and charged an electric current before mass producing a shockwave that shocked everything, even the trainers, in the room. The Pidgeotto became paralyzed and before it could even try and react, was met with a small yellow foot to the beak, jolting its neck back so hard that it passed out.

Blue gritted his teeth as Red called back his Pikachu.

Flareon versus Exeggcute was next up; a simple battle between the weakest members of either party. It ended rather quickly on Flareon's part with a quick flamethrower burning the poor grass-type. An instant win.

Butterfree went up against Blue's Kadabra, a battle that interested Blue knowing the bug-type's abilities well having seen it many times.

"Kadabra, focus!"

The Kadabra's eyes closed, and it focused on its target with its mind eye.

However, Red had other plans – "Use confusion, then follow up with gust!"

The tornado span out of Butterfree's control and hit tombstones, the Kadabra could be seen smirking slightly at the missing move.

"Try again, Butterfree – use gust!"

Butterfree flapped its wings as hard as he could, whipping up the largest whirlwind tornado Blue had seen from a Pokémon that wasn't a flying-type, and as it hit the Kadabra causing it to swing out of focus, the two trainers witnessed it been smashed into a wall and tombstones, damaging the tower even more with their battle.

Blue resorted to his starting Pokémon, which evolved into a Charmeleon, while Red let his other Pokémon rest – he really regretted giving Blue his Gyarados when it would have been a type advantage but he had to cope, and sent out Fearow whom spread her wings, squawking.

Charmeleon coughed up a Smokescreen as a defence tactic, after been hitting lethally by Fearow's Aerial Ace. Fearow looked confused by the smoke, and missed many of her attacks at the fire-type while it chuckled amusingly at her. Until the smoke cleared up.

Furiously, the Fearow narrowed her eyes and viciously targeted the Charmeleon, crushing his head in her talons as the Charmeleon attempted to use fire to push her back which she effectively avoided, then pushed her fury into three dangerous attacks with her beak, hitting a point in the Charmeleon's body that caused it to pass out.

"Okay then, my last resort; The Pokémon you loved so much and gave to me – try take down your own Gyarados!"

Red released his Venusaur out, and gulped; his Gyarados had changed – it's face once filled with innocent curiosity of its own evolution and the world was morphed into a great distrust of Red, and a unleash on its strength.

Venusaur, intimidated, pushed through his fears and with Red's orders flying about the room, wrapped vines around the large winding blue dragon, and as the Gyarados whom was once an ally but now a foe thrashed recklessly kicking out at the plant Pokémon, Venusaur drained an immense amount of health from the Dragon-type.

"Venusaur... put Gyarados out of its misery, use Razor Leaf!"

The sharp cutting leaves like daggers, sliced at the Gyarados but only enough damage to knock the Pokémon into a slumber.

Red looked on, ignoring Blue's anger and pent-up frustration, and stared at the Pokémon that lay defeated at his hands, once trained by his hands.

"_I'm sorry; Gyarados... forgive me, please."_

* * *

"I took it easy on you... that is all!"

Red mumbled an apology, both to Blue and again, to his old ally before standing up stumbling over to Blue exhausted himself and leaned into Blue.

Blue coughed slightly, a blush spreading on his cheeks as he pushed Red back but steadied him by holding him upright by the shoulders.

The orange-brunette sighed, and sat Red down in his lap without really thinking after he seated himself against his Raticate's tombstone.

"You're an idiot, Red..."

The two trainers made idle chit-chat about their Pokédex progress, and the locations of rare Pokémon they caught. By the time Red was asleep; Blue was released of most of his anger and enjoyed the moment.

When Red awoke, Blue had left him to sleep in the cold tower alone. Red smiled, blushing slightly as he found a note addressed to him scribbled quickly and the ink still not fully dried up.

It summarized Blue's feelings towards the moment they had together, and how he wished he could return to those times. Red frowned, frustrated by that but as he read on, he lightened up.

Blue had also put that Gyarados was in good care, and he'd tell stories of their times together, and how maybe – just maybe – the two trainers could keep in contact when Blue became champion. Red laughed, knowing how confident Blue was about their shared goal.

A howl and feminine cackles echoed throughout Pokémon Tower, and so, Red ascended upwards defeating all human foes in a Pokémon battle in where no harm was truly done to reach the top of the mystery known as Pokémon Tower.

* * *

I hope you all liked it, and I'd like to thank all those who take the time to read it, and even review it!

I do appreciate reviews and I also wish to do a kiriban of sorts; if I can get 50 reviews on this fanfiction, the 50th person will get a fanfiction request of their choice! It can be heterosexual, femslash or just slash. It may just be a character study or even a friendship fic, I'll even do mature fanfictions if that's what the kiriban winner wants!


	7. Blood

I do not own anything, except changes in the dialogue and the character's actions.

So, Blue's rage and jealousy has reached Red's Gyarados given to him as a gift selflessly, Red's persona Fire is making itself more noticeable in which Giovanni is catching onto, and he sees Silver's bravery in Red. Red is confused by his relationship with the unstable rival, and now he is about to obtain a new friend for his team and a new friend for his memories!

This is chapter Blood, or number seven; the inner knowing of the colour, Red.

* * *

Throughout the tower, Red only saw the colour red itself. A shade of red unbearable to the poor boy, it was a disgusting brown-tinted shade and looked almost as sticky and vile as the fluid it reminded him of; blood.

It burned into his eyes, he could visibly see in the back of his mind the horrible tortures and deaths of each resting Pokémon. Only one think taunted his mind truly, and it wasn't the Marowak and occasional Cubone corpses he could catch in sight or the scent of decay stealthily invading his nasal passageways. It was the name engraved, freshly as well, into the gravestone he rested against when Blue had left him there in the shuddering cold of the tall, mysterious tower.

'_I can't believe his Raticate is dead. All because of me!'_

_It wasn't your fault._

'_Of course it was! I was the one who attacked it; I was the one who ordered my Pokémon to defeat it!'_

_You didn't realize the damage; you didn't know it'd die._

'_That doesn't... It doesn't change the fact that I was responsible for Raticate's death!'_

_He never told you, and his Raticate took serious injuries from your Pokémon so yes in sense you are responsible, and therefore also destroyed the childhood innocence he seemed to have before I existed. The one you tell me about, but there was also no Pokémon Centre on the ship, seen as it is a ship after all. Red, you aren't responsible. You didn't take away his Raticate, death did. Are you death? No. It wasn't your fault._

'_Then why do I feel so guilty? And sick to the stomach at my own mind, my own body... myself?'_

_Because you aren't looking at you._

'_Who am I looking at then, Fire? Tell me that much!'_

_...One day, Red. One day._

Red just felt even sicker, could feel it brewing in his stomach. Why wouldn't Fire just go away?

Hiding behind his Butterfree's wings, mainly under the cover of its Confusion move which bested the ghost-types used by the possessed Channelers.

Heading towards the stairs, guarded by his bug-type, a malevolent voice echoed.

"_**Be gone... Intruders..."**_

Red jumped back and stumbled onto his backside as a ghost leaped rapidly into view, almost like it was about to eat him. He grabbed his bag while his Butterfree hovered nearby on guard until he retrieved the Silph Scope, rumoured to give the user the ability to see ghosts.

He stared at the purple, shapeless form with glowing yellow eyes through the scope to unveil the ghost of a Marowak, the mother of a Cubone, with glowing red eyes full of rage and anger.

"W-Wait!" Red yelled out as the ghost Marowak, seemingly solid, smashed the bone club into the ground causing a tremor of sorts to shake only the section of the floor he was on; almost as if the ghost Marowak was manipulating the very core of the tower.

_The Marowak isn't listening..._

"_**Be gone; be gone with you intruders until I retrieve my beloved son!"**_

_Told you so... _

"_Then, I'll catch her!"_

_It isn't possible to catch a ghost, Red._

"_But the movements are so realistic, so solid, so alive... nothing so sad and pent-up in rage can truly be dead."_

_Blue is dead._

"_Blue is alive, breathing moron..."_

_Dead inside. Dead inside is Blue._

"_..."_

Red, who clearly wasn't focusing on reality, was almost without a head until his small butterfly Pokémon blast a whirlwind of air, Gust, at the Marowak and it seemed to scar its skull helmet but only a dent.

In retaliation, it blasted out of the Gust and head butted into Red's Butterfree, Red catching it as he stood up and steadied his ground while the battle ensued.

Red chewed on his lower lip, before attempting to pull out a strategy from the air like he usually did.

"Butterfree, try Confusion!"

It proved rather ineffective, and the physic move wavered when greeted eye to eye with a intimidating Leer, Butterfree lowered its defences and Pikachu, despite been weak against Ground-Types, propelled forward with a leap, foot first.

The kick dazed the Marowak, who swayed round with her bone club recklessly and let it go in a Boomerang still dazed. Initially, it smacked Pikachu round the back of the head into an unconscious state and Red could only try one thing; to catch it.

Red sent out his Venusaur whom held down the struggling mother with its strengthened vines, while Red prayed upon the restless ghosts of the Tower to assist him in catching this Pokémon for Kanto's sake.

Ultimately, when the Great Ball was thrown, Red was distraught when it was caught and the scope claimed that it couldn't be caught.

_Told you._

'_Shut up!'_

_Just put her out of her misery..._

"Marowak... Marowak, please calm down for the sake of your son and the Pokémon that rest here!"

The Marowak ghost stopped thrashing and fighting against the vines, and glared at Red.

"_**Human! Your kind killed me, and took away my son, where is he?"**_

"Marowak, I'm sorry but... in the current circumstance, I think your son to be dead..."

The motherly Marowak thrashed again, yelling accusations at the poor trainer.

"_**You kill my son? You kill what I raise, and love? You murderer!"**_

"No! You misunderstand, you don't understand – the man who killed your baby was a mere coward by the name Giovanni who hides behind men in black!"

The Marowak's eyes narrowed at Red, as if to take in the information before calming down again.

"_**...Men in black coated in the blood of my fellow friends; I remember now. I was so cloaked in rage and sorrow without my son I never realized..."**_

"So can you... can you rest now?"

"_**Human, put me out of my misery and send me to my son – I shall let you pass..."**_

"Thank you..."

"_**Please, avenge the Pokémon of the tower – avenge me, avenge my son..."**_

With that, Venusaur's whips grabbed nothing; purely grasping at the air where the Marowak once struggled but now, the mother had gone to find her son on an astral plane that no living being could even dream to grasp the concept of.

It had departed to the afterlife...

* * *

Letting go of the banister of the freezing cold stairway, Red was greeted to an even thicker blanket of fog that gave off the ominous atmosphere. Surrounding the room was silver and golden tombstones, all clustered together – the gold tombstones were numerous and if from a bird's viewpoint, the silver looked like the middle of a pokéball that sealed it and separated the two halves while the gold acted as the red and white of a pokéball.

Three rocket grunts, dressed in usual black attire with blood-stained clothes that blended in with the 'R' circled the trainer.

"..."

"What do you want? Why are you here?" sneered one of them, messing with his cap before taking out the three pokéballs he had and releasing two Zubats and a Golbat.

Red sent out his Butterfree to knock out all three, with its new attack Psybeam – the telekinetic waves stumbled the bats into a frenzy of confusion before they couldn't take it and presented themselves out cold.

The grunt stared, shaking a little and ran past claiming he wouldn't forget this or something; Red didn't care.

The other was proven to be well-equipped with his Pokémon and sent out a Koffing and Drowzee but was easily defeated with Pikachu's Shockwave attack combined with Flareon's Flamethrower.

The final grunt trembled, and shakily sent out his team; Two Zubats, a Rattata and a Raticate.

Red easily defeated the Rattata and the two Zubats with ease, his Fearow gliding down and crushing them with little effort needed. Grunts were terrible fighters, as it was – Lowlifes.

Red froze as the remaining Pokémon stared at him, fangs bared and ready to attack.

Fearow stared at Red, awaiting orders and dodging attacks throughout Red's mental breakdown.

"_A Raticate, a Raticate... Raticate... Blue... Blue's Raticate. Dead. Dead because of me. Me. I killed a Pokémon. Murdered it, lifeless Raticate. Hurt Blue it did. Destroyed him. He hates me. Blue. Hate me? He does, oh god... Oh god..."_

_Get a grip, Red._

"_B-but..."_

Red's mind began to unwind, dropping to his knees and tears streaming down his pale cheeks. Paler than white, like a ghost.

Across the room, an old man known as Fuji watched concerned for the boy; he'd never seen someone so out of control yet he couldn't help whilst been cornered off by the grunt.

Red was losing control. Fire was gaining control. Slowly. But surely.

Fire, Red's brave and what he believed to be handsome persona; the hero, the good guy but deep down? Fire was crazy, crazier than Red.

Fire would do anything to be Blue's, because that's what Red desired. He was the King of Red's mind, King for a day it would seem.

And now, he had his own desires – Red's body.

"Heheheh... Fearow, use Aerial Ace on the Raticate."

_Slice its stomach open, mangle it, eat it – just show Red how crazy I can be!_

With just one hit, the Fearow's beak pierced the Raticate but not in a lethal spot – just enough to hurt it quite a bit. Red screamed inside. He screamed loud.

And damn, did it hurt.

* * *

Red and Fire stood facing one another, in Red's mind or as Fire loved to call it; The Core of Insanity.

"Why are you doing this?" Red started out, breaking the intense silence.

"Doing what?"

Red frowned, clenching his fists and took a step forward before waving his arms round emphasising his point.

"This! The control, the cruelty, the horror!"

"Oh? You mean the entertainment?"

"Entertainment?" hissed the Original, his face twisted in disgust.

Fire shrugged, frowning.

"I find it entertaining, then again I'm shocked you don't – was it the Raticate? Blue gotcha' tongue on that one, eh?"

"Why are you doing this... you've... never been like this..."

"What? The first few months before our journey?"

Silence echoed, Red unable to give a response.

"Exactly... Red, I'm a manifestation of you. I'm your hopes, your dreams, your sorrow and anguish. I'm the good guy, or the bad guy. I thrive for Blue's love just as much as you do."

"Wait... you... you love Blue as well? Separately?"

"I'm in love with Blue on an entirely new level to you Red; you still cling to dreams of happiness. I thrive for something more... exotic" Fire breathed in, almost as if to show the exotic dreams through his heart rate.

_If he had one._

"Y-you're a monster..." Red shuddered in Fire's presence. Where had he gone wrong for his own ego to go out of whack?

_I let him live. I let him grow inside my mind. Like a tumour._

Fire's frown lit up into a nasty smirk full of horror and secrets.

"A monster? If I'm a monster, Red, what does that make you?"

Red lost it. Red returned to reality.

_For the time being_.

* * *

When Red awoke from been unconscious, he was greeted by the real world with a friendly, elderly face belonging to the man who was held captive by Team Rocket.

"Team Rocket!" Red jolted upwards, exclaiming loudly. The elder was alarmed and as he regained his cool, he laughed.

"Heh, you saved me kid... Thank you."

"Oh, I did?" Mr Fuji nodded.

"Oh yeah, I did! Well, it's okay – why did they take you hostage anyway?"

"Oh, well I actually came here of my own free will in hopes of calming the Marowak's spirit. She has finally left our world and with that, I must thank you so please...?"

"Red" introduced the trainer.

"Red. Follow me to my home, okay? You know where right, it's at the foot of this very tower."

Red healed his Pokémon at the Pokémon centre, before opening the door to Mr. Fuji's house.

Mr. Fuji looked up from his photograph of what seems to be himself and a Doduo.

"Ah, Red... So I see you are filling up the Pokédex?" Red nodded quickly but subtly. "Your quest requires strong dedication. Without the deep love for your Pokémon, your quest may fail."

"I love my team dearly... No, they aren't my team Mr. Fuji."

"Oh?" He sounded surprised. "What are they then, Red?"

"They are my friends."

Mr. Fuji stood, staring at this devoted trainer, who dutifully respected his Pokémon and saw them as companions – not tools for war.

"I'm not sure if this will help you, but I want you to have it... It's my Pokéflute – I used to use it to get my Doduo to sleep when it struggled to slumber. I think you could put good use to it."

Red took the yellow, red and white flute gratefully; staring at how well looked after it was.

"Thank you..." – "No, thank you Red."

* * *

Red grinned, entering Saffron City for the first time. The guard who was been rather... irritating... beforehand allowed Red to enter because they exchanged words and on Red's part, tea. If he'd have known the guard wanted a cuppa' before, Red would've gotten in sooner.

Regardless of that, Red strolled round Saffron and noticed a large shiny skyscraper as he walked past the main town square.

"Woah... that's huge."

Red stopped to notice a young woman, in her twenties at least, arguing with Team Rocket Grunts.

"_Team Rocket?"_

_Have you only just noticed? They're everywhere..._

Red frowned and was just about to approach the grunts, before realizing that if they were everywhere and they had the Silph Scope at one point (stolen obviously), and that large skyscraper would be...

"Silph Co!"

_Bingo._

Red snuck inside, the guard outside was taking a snooze and his loud snoring masked Red's footsteps with ease, and found the lobby empty; completely devoid of human beings of any sort, Red headed towards the stairs and entered bravely and ready to face the consequences.

Red cleared the floors, completely lost of where he was since Silph Co. had these weird portals to get around to certain parts of the building.

Stumbling around, back on the fifth floor, Red defeated another grunt to add to his list and he and his Pokémon were exhausted from the constant on run of the grunts.

He wandered round the back of the small passageway and leaned against a dial-up phone, groaning as something continued to dig into his neck painfully.

Moving back, pushing off the wall, Red found a small card that was jammed into one of the slots that hid the contraptions that made the telephone work and after pulling it out vigorously for about ten minutes it was revealed to be the needed Card Key to open the locked doors.

Red grinned, and started to find his way around much more easily.

After nosing around, and training his Pokémon by defeating most of the grunts that hadn't ran away, he came across the way around.

* * *

Warped to a locked room on the 7th floor, Red looked round and someone caught his eye.

"_Blue."_

Blue smirked, as their eyes caught each other. Red lost in his gaze, Blue steadily isolating himself from Reds.

"What kept you, Red?"

"I uh... Um, I-"

A long laugh, drawn out and faded.

"I thought you'd show up if I waited long enough... I guess Team Rocket slowed you down, not that I care."

Unsteady atmosphere, eyes averted. Blue looked doubtful despite his confidence in the statement.

"I saw you come into Saffron, so I wanted to see if you got better as a trainer – though, I guess that's asking too much of you."

"Blue, what the hell?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you keep giving me these mixed feelings?"

Blue blushed slightly, a red hue overlooking his ego.

"Mixed feelings? Are you having a laugh, Red? I have no feelings of any sort for you!"

Red grimaced; Blue's eyes weren't even directing themselves at him. More like distracting himself by staring past Red.

_Like a ghost._

"...Fine, I'll play along. Let's battle."

Pokéballs at the ready, feelings set aside; Battle commenced.

* * *

Blue released his Pidgeot against Red's Pikachu. Common type advantage to Red but battles turned them round and twist in impossible ways.

"So you fully evolved your Pidgey...?" – "So, you haven't evolved your Pikachu... pathetic."

Red growled, and commanded a Thunderbolt that struck the bird, clipping its wings as the Pidgeot crashed into the floor making the tiles rise.

"Featherdance, Pidgeot!"

The Pidgeot straightened itself up, and soon in the blink of an eye, a fog of feathers blocked Pikachu's ready attack as the small rodent could no longer find his target.

"Pikachu, Shock wave the whole area!"

An electric energy rippled in a repeated wave, and the feathers stopped floating and inevitably just landed straight on the floor as followed by Blue's Pidgeot. Knocked out.

Switched; Venusaur versus Gyarados.

Red's Gyarados had changed, a lot. Even though it had calmed down from its sudden aggression while in Pokémon Tower, it was still full of Blue's anger and envy – though Red couldn't exactly place down the emotions, Fire could.

"Venusaur, use Vine Whip then follow up with Giga Drain!"

Venusaur's vines wrapped round the struggling long body and drained a fair amount of energy but as the energy was drained and Gyarados was released from the vice-like grip, balls of what appeared to be fire more demonic than hell burning away at Venusaur angrily.

_Dragon Rage._

"_I knew that."_

_Just letting you know, I'd swap out for your Pikachu again._

Red did as Fire suggested, and sent out his electric companion and Fire was right – Gyarados was knocked out with ease by Thunderbolt.

Blue bit his lip, he was determined not to lose but his loss was foretold by Sabrina, the physic gym leader. He couldn't allow that smug bitch to be right.

"Exeggcute! Leech Seed!" – "Counter it with Flamethrower, Flareon!"

Another easy win for Red, the projectile flames burnt away at the seeds and then at the grass-type Pokémon.

Alakazam, Blue's second to last Pokémon stood there with its arms crossed against one another and eyes closed as it calmed its mind and focused on the battle at hand.

Red's Fearow had different ideas, and charged straight in for an Aerial Ace. The attack landed critically and the Alakazam stumbled back before resorting to a Psybeam attack that missed due to the evasive skills of Red's Fearow. The battle ensued between physical strength and mental strength.

In the end, physical strength won with a hearty Pursuit attack; Red cheered. Blue swore under his breath, tears swelling in his eyes before he wiped them away so Red wouldn't notice.

"We aren't done yet, Red! – It's time for my powerhouse, let's see you without a precious water Pokémon now!"

Red gulped, out of fear and out of lack for a backup plan.

Charizard stood tall, awaiting its challenge.

Red kept Fearow out, who was still at full health while either the others were knocked out, low on health or at a huge disadvantage (Red's Butterfree stood no chance against Blue's Charizard).

Fearow was greeted with a Future Sight attack, and coiled over before been burnt by a hefty Flamethrower. Still in the game, Fearow was in agony but shook it off before attacking with an Aerial Ace but it wasn't enough and Fearow was knocked out, followed by Butterfree and Venusaur by Blue's fire-type.

"Pikachu..." The yellow electric mouse stood atop, weakly, Red's hat.

Red's eyes met with Blues.

"Thunderbolt."

The battle ended.

Blue saw something in Red for the first time.

He saw determination.

He saw regret.

He saw love.

* * *

A man, panicked yet full of overwhelming relief ran up to Red as Blue ran off – casually, he'd call it – and let out a beaming smile, one an employee would be expected to give at work to co-worker, boss or customer.

"You're not a rocket! You've come to save us?"

"Yeah, I did..." Red calmly replied, his smile growing but it was faint.

The man noticed and frowned before returning the smile.

"Why, thank you! Well, I know this is so totally unexpected and everything but because you are going to save Silph Co and everyone in it... I want you to have this Pokémon!"

Red blinked.

"_A Pokémon?"_

The male worker pushed the delicate pokéball into Red's hands.

"It's a Lapras, a rare intelligent Pokémon that we kept in the lab but in my opinion, it'd be better off with someone like you."

Red smiled, and hugged the man.

"Thank you..." came the quiet whisper before Red departed to fight the boss of Team Rocket a second time.

Before Red opened the door that separated him and Giovanni, Fire decided to take a stand.

_Let me fight him._

"_No, why should I?"_

_I... I know this sounds stupid, but I want to help._

"_You? You want to help me? I thought you wanted to steal my body and act on your own free will!"_

_...That is true, but I want to help you defeat Giovanni. I wish to speak to him, I may not agree with you but I don't agree with him. The way he treats Pokémon and even people are disgusting._

"_At least we agree on one thing then."_

_So?_

"_...Fine, you can but if anything funny goes on, I'll make sure your voice is never heard of again."_

_...Agreed._

* * *

"Ah Red, so we meet again!"

Red's usual cheery grin or irritated frown wasn't there. Just a menacing, evil smirk that matched Giovanni's – like a mirror.

"The President and I are just discussing a vital business proposition."

"Oh? Is that so, Giovanni?"

Giovanni frowned.

"I was under the impression you were holding all of the Silph Co staff, including the president of the company, under captive for your own personal gain."

Red chuckled, except it wasn't Red. It never was. Giovanni sensed that.

"Who are you...? What happened to the boy?"

"I am Red, just... a different side to him. You may call me Fire, Giovanni and now, I'd like to stop your pettiness and interrupt your meeting by taking the President with me. Now."

"You should keep your nose out of grown-up matters... or instead, experience a world of pain!" chuckled Giovanni, his voice becoming more hoarse and drier with each word and each step as he progressed towards Re- No, towards Fire.

Fire smirked.

"Bring it."

Reaching for the first pokéballs at their disposal.

"Pikachu!" – "Nidorino!"

"Use Poison Sting, now!"

"Attack with Shock Wave!"

A ripple of electric energy pulsated violently through the air and hit the Nidorino, who launched a small sting that got Pikachu straight in the chest but not in deep enough to inject the poison effectively.

"Follow up that move with Mega Kick!"

Giovanni scolded angrily at his Pokémon, kicking it harshly.

"Horn attack, you useless piece of!"

"Now, now, Giovanni... Children are present."

Fire laughed in Giovanni's face – his insanity flaring like hell's fire. Giovanni's mind began to wander as the battle continued, his commands and angry shouts drowned out by memories.

Fire noticed this.

"You giving up on me now, Giovanni?"

Giovanni growled, and sent out his second Pokémon, as his Nidorino was knocked out, Nidoqueen.

Butterfree, sent out straight after Pikachu, let out a violent Psybeam – the frequency of the physic move was equal to that of an actual physic Pokémon unlike usual.

The Nidoqueen stammered a little, but kept her ground well before whipping her tail at the flying bug-type who sent a wing-powered Gust attack back at the ground-type. It caught the Nidoqueen off guard as Butterfree managed to avoid a quick Double Kick before swooping in with Flash, blinding the Pokémon temporarily, and then again with Psybeam.

Giovanni's Nidoqueen continuously missed during her blind time period and was eventually involuntarily unconscious for battle.

Following up was Venusaur and Rhyhorn but it was a one hit knock-out move with Vine Whip, which slapped the armoured Pokémon around silly.

Fire laughed hysterically, his ego uplifted by Giovanni's poor battling skills. Giovanni was shaken by Fire's cackling, and even a little scared as he saw himself in the boy. In this new side of Red.

It was disgusting, vile. Insane. Giovanni started to doubt his actions a little.

No, Giovanni thought. Giovanni knew what he wanted, and that was wealth, fame and power. It was to unleash his wrath upon Kanto. He was going to destroy Red no matter what it took. No matter what side of him; Red or Fire, he was going to win.

Giovanni clenched his final pokéball and released out the Kangaskhan that irritated Red in his previous battle with the Rocket Boss; Fire found this amusing, in the sickest ways.

"Is that it? This is barely an appetizer, you disappoint me Giovanni – what leader are you to be so weak and feeble?"

"You little psychopath...!" Giovanni yelled. "Kangaskhan, crush him!"

"Lapras, use Ice Beam!"

The Ice Beam froze the arms of the ground-type Pokémon, and chilled its child. The Boss' Pokémon glared at the newest member of Fire/Red's team and thrashed angrily but was hit with another Ice Beam that froze from the feet upwards.

Fire smirked, an evil smirk that made Giovanni cringe slightly.

"Finish his Pokémon."

The rare intelligent Pokémon Body Slammed into the Ground-type, knocking it out.

Giovanni stared.

Giovanni had lost.

And he wasn't happy.

* * *

"Argh, I lost again?"

"Damn right, you did."

"Blast it all! You ruined our plans for Silph Co!" Giovanni grabbed Fire's shoulders – shocking the boy – and shook him violently but the shaking stopped and he started laughing (mainly to himself).

"No... No... Team Rocket isn't over, never forget Red or Fire or whoever you may be... That all Pokémon exist for Team Rocket!"

Giovanni returned his Pokémon and started to head towards the door before grunts started gathering around him.

"I must go... but I shall return!"

And with that, Team Rocket had fled.

Fire chuckled until a sharp pain rippled through his being; Red was fighting back, uncontrollably.

Red screamed, and thrashed, and yelled in agony and pain – writhing in need to exit the horrors of his own mind. Fire tried to fight back, to keep control but instead Red pushed through screaming. Continuously screaming even when in control and eventually passed out from mental stress and trauma.

* * *

The President and his assistant ran towards the boy when a woman with dark, long hair in a pink/blue jumpsuit of some kind.

"Oh, Miss Sabrina!"

Sabrina sent out her Alakazam to carry the boy telekinetically.

"So, he was the one to save our city?"

"Yes, he saved all of Silph Co on his own! I would never forget this boy in our moment of peril... Are you going to be taking him?"

"Yes. I believe so."

"Well, can you give him this when he awakes?"

The president passed Sabrina a purple pokéball with an M marked on the front.

Sabrina nodded, and smiled at him, giving a courteous nod.

"Thank you, Miss Sabrina... I know he'll be in good hands with you."

"Why thank you, now I have to get back to the gym and this boy into a bed."

* * *

Red's in a coma! Oh noes!

Well, since he's in a coma – what about the next chapter? Well, how's this sound?; we're going to have a chapter about either Blue, Fire, Leaf Green (who will show up as Red's new friend.) or anyone else you can think of.


	8. BONUS Ocean Blue and Leaf Green

Okay, I am a little disappointed that nobody told me what they wanted for the bonus chapter, so I'm doing a small bonus chapter on Blue by Red's side while Red fights his way out of his coma. Please, if you have suggestions I want to know! I'd also like that if I ever ask for people's opinions that you respond to that by putting down your opinion. Anyway, I also will be having a Jhoto story based round HG/SS maybe, and a one shot about Silver. I'll also be putting up chapter three of Letter Y, and I hope you know I have totally lost the plot trying to remember what that fanfiction was about!

Anyway, enjoy the bonus chapter!

Blue approached the crisp white bed sheets that were crumpled into a mound, covering the breathing and comatose Red.

The physic gym leader, who had opened the door for him, stayed in the doorway watching Blue's every move.

Blue ran his fingers against the creases of the duvet, as he walked round the side of it and then his fingers curled and clenched into a shaking fist when his eyes saw Red's body. It was covered in tubes, and wires connected to the machine Nurse Joy's Chansey had rolled in and another machine was attached to the breathing mask that covered Red's mouth to keep him breathing steadily.

He hated how fragile Red truly was; it reminded him Red was just as delicate as anyone and just as human. It reminded him how much he cared. Blue muffled whimpering, sniffling noises that poured out of his mouth like acidic water, with his hand, his eyes threatening to spill tears. Sabrina closed the door to give the boys privacy, mumbling something Blue didn't take in.

"How did you get into this mess...?" muttered Blue, his thoughts broke out in the open as he managed to calm himself and blinked back the tears.

The brunette pulled up a chair and stared at Red's slow breathing body and searched for the boy's limp hand and grasped it hard, bringing it up to his head as he coiled over like he was about to kiss it but touched it to his forehead instead. He managed to keep the tears back this time, and clenched his eyes shut as if praying to a god, or deity or anything that could help Red.

"Please... Be okay, Red, please..."

Blue's heart raced rapidly like his thoughts; Thoughts? What were his thoughts?

What did he feel towards Red? Anger? Envy?

_...Love?_

Blue growled at himself a little, not realizing Red's fingers twitching ever so lightly.

A knock at the door interrupted Blue's self-hatred and confusion, causing the trainer to look up.

"Can I help you?" he stated bluntly at the figure. The figure was a girl in the hallway, dressed in a white hat with a red pokéball symbol and a blue and black shirt with a red skirt. Her brunette hair swayed a little when a wind blew in from the open bedroom window.

"Sorry... I just wanted to make sure you were both okay, and I made you some tea too."

"Oh. Thanks."

Blue accepted the steaming hot liquid in the china cup from the girl, sipped it politely and gave her his winning smirk. She smiled back, but it was faint.

"You don't have to pretend you're okay in front of me."

"What?" Blue's voice cracked a little; was he really that transparent?

"I can tell you're upset, why else would you be here?" the girl glanced towards Red momentarily before returning her gaze to Blue. "My name's Leaf by the way, Leaf Green. I'm an apprentice to Sabrina here."

"I'm Blue... I'm rivals with him..." he motioned towards Red. "To be the Pokémon league master."

Green laughed, pulling forward a few strands of her hair as she grinned at Blue.

"Good goal, think ya' can reach it?"

"Yeah, I'm Professor Oak's grandson so it'd be ridiculous to think I couldn't!"

"Just because your grandfather's famous, doesn't mean it'll make you any stronger."

Blue froze; He was definitely transparent to this girl – like glass.

She stared at him with her summer leaf green eyes.

"So, how about you tell me more about yourself?"

Blue just stared back, amazed someone got into his mind so quickly.

Blue and Leaf had talked until the sun was setting over Saffron, Blue hadn't talked to someone so freely or civilly since he stopped been Red's friends when they were eleven and began bullying him.

_Why did I do that again?_

Blue thought it over, letting Leaf just sit there silently studying Red's condition.

_...It's because he had everything I wanted._

Blue sat there, head in hands still absorbing the feelings he locked away so long ago.

Red had the family, even if he only had his mother and Blue had his sister – Red still had the mother he didn't. He lost his mother in the Pokémon War he remembers was televised on TV when he was younger... She was caught in crossfire as was his father, him and his sister the only part of the Oak family that were alive apart from his grandfather who was too busy comforting Red's mother about the loss of her spouse.

He had the looks, he didn't want to admit it, but Red had looks – they were reckless, boyish yet heroic looks with such charisma and charm even without words. What did Blue have?

Oh yeah, sex appeal, charisma, manipulation, a bit of cash, boasting rights.

_Not exactly what I want._

Leaf stared at Blue, and then her eyes along with his were drawn to the tall, raven Sabrina.

"So what do you want, what do you want Blue of Pallet Town?"

Her voice rang like a bell in his ears, frowning slightly at every word and the way she so casually said it like she knew everything.

_She's a physic... Of course she knows everything I'm thinking..._

Blue looked up from his hands in his lap and they slowly kept level with Red's closed lids, his serene face.

His expression turned dark.

"I want to win."

This is it for the bonus chapter, back to the main event!


End file.
